


A Strapping Young Templar

by Sereda



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Cullen and Femquis sex, Dirty Talk, Dorian and Cullen sex, F/M, Fun, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Heterosexual Character, Heterosexual Sex, Humor, Humour, Implied Eventual Iron Bull/Dorian Pavus, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Not pretending Dorian is bisexual, Oral Sex, POV Cullen Rutherford, POV Dorian Pavus, POV Female Inquisitor, Smut, Spin the Bottle, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-18 13:16:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3571004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sereda/pseuds/Sereda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of how Dorian and Cullen end up in bed, with the Inquisitor's blessing and hearty encouragement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a smutty one-shot, but it became something of more substance. It originated from the more fevered corners of my imagination as wish fulfilment, but then was improved and supplemented by some keen research. Yes, it's hopefully rather titillating, but I've endeavoured to deal with the subject with some sensitivity and kept it loosely within the canon.
> 
> A few readers got in contact with me to say they were uneasy about Dorian/femquis sex - if you feel this way, let me put your mind at ease: Dorian is gay in my fic (as he is in the canon) therefore having sex with a lady ain't on the cards. However, they still have plenty of fun :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nerys Trevelyan wants both Dorian and Cullen in her bed. The Commander flatly refuses, but when he's alone his thoughts betray him...

Dorian heard Inquisitor Trevelyan laughing below him. _Laughing with Solas? Now that is strange._ He slid the book he'd been reading back in its place on the bookcase, listening as she bid the elf goodbye and skipped up the stairs. But before she could press him for the latest gossip, he called her out on _hers_.

‘I see you have a thing for strapping young Templars,’ he announced.

‘Ah yes… I was going to tell you…’ Nerys smiled, tucking a dark strand of hair behind her ear.

‘That's wonderful,' the mage grinned. 'He's a fine catch.’

‘That he is,’ she acknowledged proudly.

Dorian sighed, ‘You know I used to rather fancy him before… well, before I was sure he preferred the company of _lady_ inquisitors.’

Nerys giggled. Dorian lowered his voice and leaned forward conspiratorially. 

‘I still enjoy watching him. He’s a sight to behold marching about the ramparts in that armour.’

The Inquisitor bit her lip. Dorian could swear for a moment she looked distinctly aroused… It was rather disconcerting.

‘Er… I’m not sure what’s going on in that pretty little head, but I… _do_ understand he’s not into men; you have nothing to fear from me.’

‘Why not?’

‘Because… I don’t force people to… You _are_ joking right?’

‘Mmm… Let’s pretend we’re in a dream state in... the Fade. Cullen is willing and I’m not in the picture. Would you?’

Dorian shifted uncomfortably. Was this a trap? Then his mischievous side got the better of him.

‘I would _ravish_ him.’

‘Good.’

With that Nerys spun around and left. Dorian's mouth was suddenly rather dry. What was _that_ all about?

 

* * *

 

Cullen chuckled warmly and nestled into his lover’s neck, breathing in her scent. It was indefinably Nerys, mixed with the heady, light musk she added to her bath water. They’d already made love twice that evening, but if she was willing he’d go again… the woman was like a stamina potion.

‘I hope I give you as much pleasure as you give me,’ he breathed huskily.

‘Oh you know you do,’ the rogue purred, tracing a hand down her warrior’s hips and grabbing a handful of firm buttock.  ‘But…’

Cullen stiffened, drawing back to look at her. ‘What is it?’

‘When I play with you here...' Nerys walked her fingers over Cullen's buttocks and gently drew a finger between them. 'Would you like me to use something _other_ than my fingers?’

The former Templar considered a moment, a little wary. Perhaps it was the possible end of the world that was making him bold, but near-public sex in corridors, the light bondage and letting Nerysfinger him… these were things a good Chantry boy simply did not do.

Laughing softly, his lover withdrew her hand to lightly tickle his ribs. ‘How is it that you can be so adorably shy one minute, then an absolute desire demon the next?’

Cullen wrinkled his nose at her choice of words.

‘You know what I mean, you horny beast,’ she purred, pressing herself up against him, her warm, soft skin reassuring. 

‘Perhaps,' Cullen finally answered. 'The sensation when your expert fingers are... inside me... is intense. But they don’t _fill_ or really stretch that area… am I making any sense?’

‘It’s like that for me,' Nerys nodded. 'You fill me and I love it. Sometimes I just _need_ you inside.’

‘And I _love_  being there,' Cullen murmured, kissing her neck. 'It’s my favourite thing in the world. This is just something… _naughty_ to add to the repertoire. And I like experimenting with you.’

‘But... perhaps I _alone_ can’t fulfil that particular need.’

‘So?’ Cullen queried. ‘I don’t need you to. Or perhaps we could find certain… implements?’ The image of his lover wearing an Antivan strap-on dildo suddenly made his groin _ache_.

Nerys nodded, but there was something in her gaze that made Cullen a little nervous. ‘Uh-oh, what are you thinking?’

‘You know Dorian really fancies you, right?’

‘Yeeess…’ Cullen answered slowly, warily.

‘Well, how about we invite him into our bed?’

The Commander's eyes widened. He pulled back, examining the woman to see if she’d gone mad.

‘Just once,’ she quickly added.

‘Maker… you’re not even joking are you?’ Cullen’s mind was whirring. He flopped back onto the pillow, chest suddenly tight. ‘Do you want... another man?’

‘No! Not at all. I find Dorian attractive to _look_ at, but... it’s simply that he’s got the right equipment for the job, and he’s really skilled, I imagine, in that area.’ Nerys squeezed the Commander's rump playfully.

Cullen merely stared ahead while his lover pressed on.

‘I just wanted to… propose that we invite him to join us. We could attend to your _every_ need.’

The man couldn’t quite believe what he was hearing. What’s more, he couldn’t quite believe he was getting aroused at the thought. 

‘Andraste’s flaming arse! Or perhaps my _own_ flaming arse at this rate,’ he growled, tearing off the sheets and springing out of bed, at once grabbing his trousers to conceal his erection. ‘There’s experimenting and then there’s... debauchery! I’m going to have words with Dorian about this, maybe clap him in irons for a few days, _that_ might cool his crotch.’

‘No! Cullen, he has **no** idea about this.’

‘Excuse me?’

‘He really doesn’t. I asked him a few questions, but he might not even be willing.’

‘Oh he’d be willing! He’s _always_ flirting with me.’

Cullen didn't mind Dorian’s playful banter, he'd even been a little flattered, but if he'd known it was part of some nefarious plan...

‘Not necessarily,’ Nerys protested. ‘That’s just Dorian’s way. But he’s a caring guy, for all his bluster. He’d never, _ever_ want to force you. I just wanted to discuss it with you first. But you’ve made your feelings clear. I promise I won’t mention it again.’

‘Good!’ the Commander shouted over his shoulder, although he felt a twinge of disappointment as he pulled on his boots.

‘Come back to bed.’

‘No, I’d rather get some fresh air. I’ll see you tomorrow.’ Grabbing his cloak, Cullen hot-footed it out of there.

 

* * *

 

Back in his own chamber, the Commander shivered. Although the roof had been fixed there’d been no fire set tonight to ward off the chill. He pulled his fur-trimmed cloak about his shoulders and slipped under the sheets. There were a few hours yet till dawn so he should try to get some sleep.

His cock had other ideas. Now fully hard, despite the cold, it felt squashed inside his clothes. Reluctantly, Cullen pulled down his trousers, kicking them off and braving the cold sheets on his bare legs. After rubbing his hands to warm them, the warrior grasped his length, idly massaging the tip with his thumb. He found himself wishing he was in Nerys' hot, slick sex right now, her walls tight around him. Perhaps he would’ve been if he’d not stormed off like that, but then what she was suggesting was ludicrous! _Wasn’t it?_

He stroked himself with increasing rhythm, imagining the rogue’s skilled fingers upon him, sliding between his cheeks, caressing his puckered hole. He brought his other hand around to mimic her actions, turning slightly on his side. It gave him such powerful orgasms when she rubbed him there. He pushed against the resistance, biting his lip. He felt for the small bump about two inches inward and pressed slightly. The feeling was intense, if not as strong as when his lover’s fingers were doing the work. He gently pushed against it while pumping his cock with the other hand.

Images flashed into his mind: Nerys' lips around his cock, fingers in his ass. Nerys on top, sliding up and down, beautiful breasts exposed. Nerys over his desk, the first time they made love, his coat still around his shoulders, fur tickling them both.

He imagined another pair of hands on his waist. They swept his cloak aside and shifted his legs further apart while he was still inside his lover. A pair of fingers, thicker than hers, pushed against that spot, fingering him. Then something slick and hard was against him pushing, insistent… The smell of musky, sweet cologne, the tickle of a moustache on his neck… The Commander’s orgasm took him by surprise, breath catching in his throat. His hot spend coming out in eager spurts, coating his hand.

Cullen opened his eyes wide. His cheeks were burning. _Maker’s breath…_


	2. The Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Expecting a confrontation, Dorian locks himself in his room to hide from the Commander... but the ex-Templar finds him and has a surprising confession to make.

The following afternoon, Dorian watched from his window in the tower as Cullen trained his men. _He’s riding the recruits extra hard today,_ the mage mused, smirking inwardly at his own sauciness.

The former Templar moved so skilfully, he observed, with such controlled power. He didn’t put a step wrong, didn’t stumble. Dorian knew he’d been trained from a young age, but that failed to make it any less impressive. The mage sighed. He wondered what it was like to be the recipient of that control in the bedroom, or even, _Maker,_  to make him come undone, _lose_ that control. Lucky, lucky Nerys.

What Dorian wouldn’t give to have his own strapping commander. Then again, The Iron Bull had been making some _very_ flirtatious comments on their adventures, enough to make him blush. _Perhaps that's something to explore... in time…_

Coming out of his reverie, Dorian was startled to see the Commander staring up at him. The mage gave a quick nod and ducked back inside, his heart beating strangely fast. The urgent way the warrior looked was a little disconcerting. _Kaffa_ s! _The Inquisitor told him I’d ravish him didn’t she?_

Dorian left his corner as quickly as was decent and retreated to his quarters, locking the door. _How could she?_ Now he’d no longer be able to play chess with the man, or share the occasional brandy without him thinking he was some kind of predator.

Too quickly there was a firm knock at the door. Dorian’s heart was in his throat.

‘Who is it?’ he asked, in as calm a voice as he could muster.

‘It’s Cullen.’

_Vasta vass!_

‘Oh? What can I do for you?’

‘You can open the door.’

‘Why?’

‘Please, Dorian?’

The mage scolded himself and proceeded to undo the lock. The Commander was a reasonable man after all, and it wasn’t as if Dorian was a wilting flower unable to defend himself.

‘May I come in?’ Cullen asked, wiping sweat from his brow with a small towel, his hair adorably ruffled.

‘Of course,’ Dorian replied more confidently than he felt, stepping back to allow the man to enter.

‘Excuse my appearance. I’ve been training... as you know... and well, this couldn’t wait.’

Dorian raised an eyebrow, very nearly in danger of making a smutty remark, but he held his tongue. _Shut up, you idiot._ He examined his guest casually. The Commander was without his fur-trimmed mantel, opting instead for a simple, moulded breastplate over a white shirt. He paced a little, unsettling the mage's fragile confidence.

‘I know Nerys was asking you some… odd questions yesterday,’ Cullen stated looking at Dorian expectantly.

The mage blushed a little and wrinkled his nose. ‘It was a purely hypothetical scenario, you understand. She said we'd be in the Fade and you'd _actually_ be willing…’

Cullen’s eyes widened.

‘Venhedis, you didn’t even know about that did you?’ Dorian fumbled. ‘Why am I such a blithering idiot?’

‘No, I…’ Cullen rubbed his neck. He looked rather flustered himself.

 _What a_ **pair** _of blithering idiots we make_ , Dorian mused, suddenly feeling less intimidated. ‘I tell you what. Let’s just ignore the Inquisitor’s little game and carry on like it never happened, yes?’

‘Do you have any brandy?’ Cullen asked tentatively.

Dorian laughed. ‘Do I have brandy? That’s like asking if bears shit in the woods.’

The mage opened his wooden cabinet with a flourish and took out two glasses and a bottle. After pouring them both generous measures, he handed one to Cullen who knocked his back in one gulp. Dorian chuckled.

‘Steady on Commander, don’t want you stumbling into someone’s fist in the training ring.’

Cullen held out his glass for another. ‘If you don’t mind?’

‘Of course not, just allow me to catch up.’ Dorian took a long sip and felt instantly more relaxed. Even if this whole situation was very strange, he was going to play it out. He sat down on the edge of his bed and gestured to the chair opposite.

‘Please take a seat and tell me what in Thedas is going on?’

Dorian and Cullen had shared several drinks together in the Herald’s Rest. Their conversations usually consisting of friendly banter, sprinkled with rift-related updates. Occasionally, they’d touch on deeper subjects, but neither was particularly desirous of digging up past traumas. From an outsider’s perspective they were unlikely friends, but they valued each other’s company. They were both well-read and a little nerdy with it and each man respected the other for dealing with his challenging past.

‘I know you and Nerys are close, but this is a bit extreme isn’t it?’ Cullen began.

‘ _What_ is?’ Dorian frowned. ‘You really need to spell it out.’

‘Last night she said you might be willing… to join us in the bedroom.’ Cullen didn't meet Dorian's eyes and visibly shrank into himself as he forced out the words.

Dorian choked on his brandy. The Commander shot up and patted the mage on the back as he spluttered. Finally, calm, he managed to hiss, ‘Festis bei umo canavarum! Both of you.’

‘That was my reaction as well,’ Cullen chuckled. 

The warrior sat back down, both hands in his lap, contemplating his glass. Dorian narrowed his eyes.

‘Oh this is precious,’ Dorian chuckled wickedly. ‘You’re _actually_ curious aren’t you?’

Cullen didn’t look up. He exhaled slowly. ‘I like women.’

‘Well, that’s utterly obvious.’

‘But I also like men.’

 _What the... what?_  Dorian couldn’t quite believe his ears. He swallowed hard and took a tentative sip of his brandy, contemplating the strapping blonde warrior, sitting in his chair, struggling with non-Chantry-sanctified thoughts. He wanted to laugh, but reined himself in. He realised this was probably well outside Cullen’s comfort zone. In fact, his comfort zone was probably a small dot on the distant horizon by now.

‘You’ll need to give me a bit more detail,’ Dorian asked gently.

‘I… appreciate _both_ sexes but I tend to lean more to being with women. I have more experience in that area and breasts are… the Maker's gift,’ he announced with a weak grin. ‘I’m with Nerys and I value fidelity and that’s that.’

‘Does Nerys know?’

Cullen nodded. ‘She was the first person I’d opened up to in many years. I told a friend once, but he thought I was just pretending to like women, using it as an excuse, and that made me clam up about the issue.’

‘Bull is the same you know,’ Dorian acknowledged. 'He enjoys the fruit from both trees.'

‘Yes, I know. He’s certainly more vocal than I. But I don’t see the purpose of declaring it to all and sundry when I’m with someone. It just leads to questions.’ Cullen suddenly laughed. ‘I had a crush on Krem back in Haven, until I realised he preferred women.’

‘Well, that doesn't _necessarily_ put an end to a fancy,' Dorian laughed knowingly, refilling his guest's glass. Then as casually as he could, he asked, ‘Have you ever been with a man?’ The idea of Cullen having sex with another male, in actual flesh and blood reality, rather than in the mage's fevered imagination, was utterly thrilling.

‘Yes,' Cullen declared, simply and without shame.

For a wild moment Dorian thought he might faint. He hoped the Commander couldn't tell his heart was hammering in his chest. 

'A handful of times,' the man continued. 'Although I’ve always…’ Cullen paused, fiddling with his glass, ‘…given… rather than received.’

Dorian couldn't help himself. This really was delicious. ‘Cock?’ he asked, all innocence.

‘Yes, Maker’s breath!’ Cullen exclaimed before taking a long sip of his brandy.

‘Men and women of all strides have experimented on their journey,’ Dorian said warmly. ‘It’s nothing to be embarrassed about. I’m just surprised…’

‘Ugh… I know, the good Chantry boy fiddling about-’

‘No, I mean that you’re confessing to me. I’m honoured.’

Cullen gave a wry smile. ‘There’ll be no living with you after this will there?’

‘Ha! I wouldn’t dream of holding this over you. I _always_ knew I was your favourite,’ Dorian drawled.

Cullen stood up decisively. ‘I just wanted to say that, although it wasn’t my idea, I’m not averse to your joining us, _once_. If you’ve a mind.’

Dorian blinked. Was he _actually_  in the Fade? The mage clearly failed to hide his utter amazement because Cullen began to stutter.

‘Maker, I- must apologise. What am I thinking? Ignore what I just said. And thanks for the drink.’

The Commander made his way to the door, but Dorian shot up and grabbed his arm.

‘No. I won’t ignore it thank you very much. I think we need to discuss it with Nerys… establish some ground rules… and then… _perhaps_ we’ll see.’ Dorian planted a kiss gently on his cheek. The Commander didn’t flinch. ‘Now go back to bashing those young men to smithereens,’ the mage grinned wickedly.

Cullen smiled that dashing smile of his and left, closing the door softly behind him. Dorian stared at the back of it for a while, silly grin still in place. He suspected it wasn't merely the brandy that was warming him all over.


	3. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio are in agreement: this IS going to happen. The devil is in the detail they say... so they plan their wild night.

Cullen wasn’t certain if he was woozy from necking that brandy, or from confessing his sexual proclivities to the handsome mage AND asking him to bed. _Maker._ At any rate, he was in no state to return to training.

He’d marched to Dorian’s room fully intent on telling him there was _no way_ this was happening, but somehow that hadn’t come out of his mouth. The warrior stood on the ramparts, overlooking the recruits fighting below. He could still feel where the mage had placed a soft kiss on his cheek. He removed his leather gloves and placed his bare hands on the cold stone wall, steadying himself. He felt incredibly out of his depth.

For a moment he wished he was Isabella. The curvy Rivani pirate was _rarely_ out of her depth when it came to this sort of thing. He remembered her boasting about her sexual conquests at The Hanged Man back in Kirkwall. Andraste but she had exotic tastes.

Cullen chuckled. No one would ever suspect him of this. He’d even surprised himself. Perhaps it was the lyrium withdrawal, or the imminent threat to their lives, but he felt a little wild… and he wanted to embrace it before they all went down in flames.

 

* * *

 

Nerys chewed her lip, arms crossing and uncrossing as her body hummed with excitement. She’d come to Josephine to discuss her schedule, but the ambassador wanted to discuss some threat to the Montilyet family. The gold-clad woman didn’t know, couldn’t _possibly_ be aware of, what was going on in the Inquisitor’s mind as she paced in front of her desk.

Nerys breathed in, willing herself to come back down to earth. Her handsome, muscle-bound commander had _actually_ agreed to let the beautiful mage into their bedroom. Maker, preserve her.

They’d been in her quarters only moments ago conducting a hilarious, and totally arousing, planning session. Dorian, bless him, had actually brought parchment and quill. He demonstrated movements, manipulating the trio into amazing positions to show how it could work. She couldn’t deny she found Dorian rakishly handsome. Sometimes she just wanted to nibble his chiselled jaw… And that arse! Beautifully curved and full. But, undeniably and irrevocably, it was Ser Cullen who’d captured her heart and soul.

The Antivan was wringing her hands… something about the House of Repose… Nerys formed her features into what she hoped was concern.

The three of them had discussed boundaries, preferences and no-gos. The mage was open to kissing Nerys and touching her, but he didn’t want to go near her ‘lower lady parts’. Cullen didn’t want Nerys to touch Dorian’s cock at ANY point and he made them both promise that if he decided to back out at the last minute they wouldn’t pout.

In private, Nerys had reassured Cullen this wasn’t about her wanting other men. While the warrior had been at pains to explain he wasn’t yearning for male attention, that he was completely satisfied with her. The rogue confirmed she understood, told him, somewhat emphatically, that wasn’t what this was about.

When the Commander confessed he’d been with men it merely inflamed Nerys’ curiosity. She wondered if he’d be open to having another man in their bedroom, just once. However, aside from the difficulty of finding someone completely trustworthy and appropriate, she suspected he wouldn’t be comfortable – and his comfort was paramount.

On the other hand, Lady Trevelyan had always been adventurous. The youngest in her family, there was never any pressure on her to be the sensible one and she’d taken full advantage. Her antics included breaking into a corrupt noble’s home to steal back a valued trinket he’d taken from a friend. Another had been sneaking off to conduct an illicit affair with the local blacksmith, who’d already been promised to some prude in another village. It had driven her parents to distraction and they’d tried on several occasions to persuade her to do her sisterly duty in the Chantry, but she simply couldn’t be tamed.

_Now I'm the flaming Herald of Andraste._

Nerys nearly laughed out loud. It was then that she noticed the woman’s monologue was over and she needed to respond.

‘Of course, Josephine,’ she agreed. This seemed to get the appropriate reaction from the ambassador, who visibly relaxed and sat back down at her desk.

‘Thank you, my lady. I shall forever be in your debt. Now, what did _you_ need to discuss?’

The Inquisitor needed to review her schedule and hopefully find an evening where the three of them could be together and not be missed. It would probably take a week. In the meantime they intended to spend as much time together as they could before their wild night. 


	4. The Mage and The Warrior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘It’s not what you might do; it’s what *I* might do that concerns me.’ 
> 
> It's been two weeks and still nothing... Both Dorian and Cullen are feeling a little tense while the Inquisitor is off questing. Mmm... what could that lead to?

‘What would you know, Curly? You weren’t part of our crazy gang,’ Varric laughed.

‘Well, I’m fairly certain The Blooming Rose wasn’t haunted by the proprietor’s former lover,’ Cullen protested.

‘Oh? Visit the local brothel much back then, Commander?’

 ‘Only in the line of duty, Master Tethras,’ Cullen smirked.

‘That’s not a denial!’ Varric exclaimed, wide-eyed.

The Commander shook his head and took a sip of his wine. Normally he would blush at such teasing, but, Dorian noticed, he was completely unfazed. It was as if the warrior was finally unfolding after being tightly wound for so long. Of course, they still had the big tear in the sky and a blighted man-demon who would be a god… but they had downtime, and alcohol.

They’d dined like this for the last week, Cullen and he, while the Inquisitor was away questing. The week before, all three of them had dinner together most nights, but every time a well-meaning crew member joined them and they were no closer to finding a complete evening together for... Well, Dorian didn’t want to think about that right now. He’d spent the first few days feeling like it was Satinalia’s Eve, a heady mix of great trepidation and excitement. But unlike the wild celebration, there had been no release and he felt they’d gone straight to the fasting part. 

Dorian pushed the last bit of druffalo steak around his plate. He knew it was a privilege to be invited into their bedroom, but he couldn’t help feeling impatient. He hadn't had sex in an age. The happy couple could at least steal a few quick tumblings in between their duties, while he could only sully his sheets with his imaginings.

Varric got up to leave and the mage prepared to fix a smile on his face as he waited for Cullen to make his excuses too. But the man remained seated.

‘Fancy a drink at the ‘Rest?’ the Commander asked.

_Abso-fucking-lutely._

‘I’ve got nothing better to do, I suppose,’ Dorian sighed.

 

* * *

 

Cullen sat at a quiet table on the first floor of the tavern while Dorian got their drinks. There weren’t many punters tonight so they could at least have some privacy.

The Commander had genuine reasons for departing early every evening that week. Nonetheless, he’d been glad not to be left alone with the mage. It wasn’t that he didn’t enjoy Dorian’s company, but, without Nerys there, being around him felt too thrilling, almost _dangerous_. Yet... his lover had specifically requested that he stay behind at least one night and the man knew he should honour that. Besides he was a terrible liar.  

Dorian appeared with two tankards of Fereldan beer and two shots of something deep red, apparently a gift from The Iron Bull. Before long they were laughing about Cassandra’s obsession with Varric’s smutty books and how Josephine looked like an Orlesian candy in her garish gilded wrapping. 

At one point, Dorian touched the warrior’s forearm and the brief action sent a bolt of sensation down his body. He became hyper-aware of the mage… the tones of his voice and pitch of his laugh, the supple leather of his clothing, blending almost perfectly with his light brown, smooth skin. When Dorian leaned close, Cullen breathed in his musky exotic cologne mixed with his natural warmth.

A commotion below broke the spell. The Commander peered over the side of the bannister and identified the cause, Iron Bull and Grim arm-wrestling…  When he returned to his seat he found it more difficult to look at Dorian and fidgeted uncomfortably.

‘Commander, are you quite alright?’

‘Yes, I’m fine. If you don’t mind… I think I’ve had enough for one night.’ He’d had a few restless nights since Nerys left so it felt plausible.

‘Of course,’ Dorian raised the corner of his mouth in a faint smile. ‘You must escape the wicked mage before he pounces at midnight.’

The warrior studied him. For a fleeting moment, Dorian looked vulnerable. Cullen immediately felt protective of his companion and this time it was he who touched the mage’s arm.

‘Dorian, I…’ he was going to explain how busy his week had been but knew it would sound hollow. Exhaling, he confessed, ‘It’s not what you might do; it’s what _I_ might do that concerns me.’

The Commander didn’t need to elaborate further. The mage’s eyes darkened. Cullen knew he had to leave before they both came undone. Mumbling a goodnight, he got up hastily, taking the stairs. Halfway up he remembered this was actually the way to Iron Bull’s room but, luckily the Qunari was otherwise occupied.

Closing the wooden door behind him, Cullen took a deep breath. The room was bathed in moonlight and the air surprisingly fresh. Looking up he saw several large holes in the roof. He made a mental note to get the repair crew in when the door swung open behind him.

The Commander didn't move. He heard the door gently close... felt a hand squeeze his shoulder... a warm, taut body press up against his back. The warrior closed his eyes and tilted his head back, just a fraction. Soft lips scraped the skin on his neck so delicately he couldn’t stop the moan escaping his throat. A primal urge pulled deep within his gut forcing him to round on his pursuer, taking his face in both hands and capturing his full lips with his own. Dorian tasted wonderful, beer mixed with brandy and something indefinably _male_.

Cullen’s tongue probed him deeply while he kneaded the bare skin of the mage's left shoulder with one hand, the other clutching at his waist, resisting the urge to go lower. Dorian sucked Cullen’s invading tongue eagerly. The Commander was vaguely aware both the man’s hands had been pressed against his chest in pre-emptive defence, but now they were sliding down his body, snaking around to his rear. Dorian _squeezed_ , hard, pulling Cullen’s pelvis into his.

The warrior growled into Dorian’s mouth, then pushed the mage backwards until he was up against the door. He scraped his teeth and lips over the brunette’s cheek and his jawline to his neck. The mage gave a deep wanton groan and whatever control Cullen had was lost. Nothing but a rift opening up in Bull’s room could stop him now. He slid his hand down Dorian’s body until he could feel his hard cock, straining against his trousers. He rubbed his thumb against the generous contours while suckling on the man’s neck. Their breaths coming panting and ragged now.

Cullen tugged at Dorian’s belt and the mage's hands came frantically to his assistance. No sooner had he undone his buckle and buttons than the Commander shoved his hand under the layers and grabbed Dorian’s hot length. The mage let out a moan and pushed himself against the other man’s palm. Cullen looked down at what he had in his hand and licked his lips. Tearing his gaze away for a moment to look at Dorian, he saw bright eyes staring back with dark want. He was so beautiful in the moonlight, Cullen nearly forgot how to breathe. The Commander was vaguely aware on some deep level that they shouldn’t fuck without Nerys present, but that was the only restriction he was willing, or able, to impose.

He sunk to his knees, yanking roughly at the mage’s trousers. Pausing to admire Master Pavus’ proud, thick cock, he nearly laughed when he noted it was actually smooth and elegant like the man himself. Cullen grasped his hips and felt the bow-string tension in his body. It was then that he wrapped his lips around the beautiful shaft and drew it into his mouth. Dorian’s head must have snapped back judging by the thud against the door. He muttered something incoherent, possibly in Tevene, as the Commander sucked deeply, tongue pressing against him in waves.

Cullen released one hand to stroke the mage's balls, before grasping the base of his shaft so the man could receive a more controlled rhythm. The warrior was torn between using his other hand to finger Dorian or pump his own cock… He chose the latter when he realised the man wouldn’t last much longer.

Cullen let go of Dorian for a moment to undo his own trousers. The mage stayed perfectly still, breathing shakily. The Commander got a thrill when he realised he was not only in control of both their orgasms, but had actually silenced the usually vocal Tevinter. He looked up to see Dorian biting his lip as he gazed longingly at Cullen’s cock. He knew what that look could lead to and put an end to those thoughts by taking the mage into his mouth again. Dorian grabbed a handful of Cullen's curls as the warrior set a steady, firm rhythm before grabbing his own member and pumping vigorously. He knew he wouldn’t last either, he just needed to wait long enough for Dorian. If Bull were to open the door now, the Commander would almost certainly have him executed.

A whimper escaped from Dorian’s throat, followed by a series of words in both Tevene and Common. Cullen could understand, ‘Maker’ and ‘Ah… ah… yes, yes’ before he gave a cry and came juddering into his mouth. The Commander swallowed the waves of his hot seed, sucking greedily.

After a few seconds, Dorian pulled his pelvis back to suggest Cullen release him. As soon as the warrior did, the mage was on him, pushing him to the floor. Now lying on his side, pressed against the Commander, Dorian took over. It was Cullen’s turn to moan as the man ran his thumb teasingly over his slick opening before twisting his hands expertly up and down, piston-like. The mage leaned forward hungrily to kiss and probe the warrior’s mouth.

After a few short moments, Cullen needed more breath than his nostrils could give him. He pulled back and managed a few gulps of air before he came all over Dorian’s fingers.

The mage fell back and both men lay panting, satiated. After a few moments, Dorian started to laugh. Cullen joined him with a low chuckle, until they were both rocking against the floor gasping.

‘Shit!’ Dorian cried out. ‘We should put our dicks away before Bull bursts through that door.’

That just made Cullen laugh harder while Dorian, awkwardly flicking his wrist to shake the man's spend from his hand, pulled up his own trousers and straightened his moustache. The Commander slowly got to his feet. Feeling sticky, he grabbed a handkerchief out of his pocket to dab himself down, but took Dorian’s fingers and wiped them first. The mage smiled appreciatively.

The two men walked quietly back into the tavern, checking each other’s appearance before they descended the stairs casually and slipped out into the night. Cullen gave the mage a smile before heading towards his room. He didn't have any words or thoughts right now, his mind wiped clean, but he had a feeling he’d sleep better that night.

 

* * *

 

Later, Bull staggered up the stairs to his bedroom and pushed the door hard so it slammed against the wall.

‘Oops,’ he muttered.

Even in his drunken state, the Qunari could smell sex. He scratched his head. _Was it from last night when the red-head-?_ No it was fresher than that and...  _what was that_? A musky, exotic cologne rather like the one worn by a certain Tevinter mage… Bull narrowed his one eye, then shrugged, perhaps it was all in his head. He did rather fancy the pretty, moustachioed man after all. He smiled stupidly… _one day soon I'll get him into bed_ , he mused before collapsing on his mattress and letting sleep take him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVED writing this chapter *swoons*.


	5. The Warrior and The Rogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen and Dorian are recovering from last night's tumble, will Nerys understand?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thrilled with the interactions and feedback - thank you. It means so much to know you're enjoying my story. I haven't really written anything like this before (FF or smut!). 
> 
> I'm working on a paid project right now so I have to take a short break, but I will be back very soon. The next few chapters are outlined and part of the *biggie* has been written already.

Cullen awoke from a deep night’s sleep. Eyes still closed, he stretched luxuriously feeling better than he had all week. Then he remembered the taste of the mage’s tongue, his hands gripping his buttocks, his own mouth sucking… _Maker_ … had he just cheated on Nerys?

***

Dorian woke up feeling strange. Last night, he’d been floored by Cullen’s ardour. It was one of the hottest tangles of his life and they hadn’t even had full-on sex. Not for the first time he mused on how lucky the Inquisitor was. Now, for a short time so was _he_.

Yet something bothered him. He’d joked about being an evil mage who pounced at midnight, but then that’s what he’d gone and done. He’d followed the man, knowing full well he needed to leave and gather his senses and…   _Shit._ Dorian sat up and rubbed his temple, feeling a little queasy.

 

* * *

 

‘I stupidly thought I was being faithful by not...  _you_ _know_. But this morning I think the whole thing was very… ill advised.’

Cullen was pacing his office in his full regalia. Dorian would have found it arousing if he wasn’t rather concerned the ex-Templar might attempt to make him tranquil.

‘Commander, please, if I may?’ Dorian intercepted his pacing, taking hold of the man’s fur-covered shoulders. ‘Nerys told us both to spend time together and ultimately wants us to have sex so, surely, she’ll understand if things got a little… heated.’

Cullen’s golden brown eyes softened then flicked down briefly to look at Dorian’s lips. The mage felt his heat rising and gripped the Commander’s shoulders a little tighter.

‘Oh no,’ the warrior breathed, shaking his head and backing off until he’d put the desk between them. ‘Last night was…’ he trailed off.

The Commander planted both hands on his desk and bowed his head. Dorian could feel him wrestling with this conflict. He’d conducted a deplorable act under normal circumstances – cheating on his love. Yet… these were special circumstances and, as for his love, well she was a randy rogue who'd suggested they all have a gang bang.

‘Look, I bought you a lot of drinks, then I followed you knowing your control was… fragile. If anyone’s at fault, it is I and...’ his voice caught in his throat. ‘I’m very sorry.’

Cullen crossed the room in a heartbeat, eyes dark. Dorian stood his ground. Whatever was coming he was going to accept it and not flinch, but he couldn’t help squeezing his eyes shut waiting for the punch. The Commander grabbed the mage’s shoulders… and nothing. Dorian opened his eyes. The man’s face wore a look of concern mixed, strangely, with amusement.

‘I distinctly remember rounding on _you_ , holding _you_ against a door and sticking my hands down _your_ trousers. No, Master Pavus,’ he smiled faintly. ‘I am the one at fault and I take full responsibility.’ 

‘Well, then I take it back. I’m not sorry and I’d rather prefer it if you weren’t either.’

The warrior sighed. ‘I’d feel happier if she were here and I knew for certain it was alright.’

 

* * *

 

Nerys returned to Skyhold that very evening. Her first thoughts were of Cullen, but when she was informed he was out on patrol, her next goal was a long soak for possibly the next age. However, she was swept into a _full_ debriefing with Leliana and Josephine and it was late when she finally made her way to her chambers. She vaguely hoped someone had drawn her a bath, then remembered she hadn’t ordered one.  

Cullen was pouring water into her copper tub when she entered.

‘Thank Andraste,’ she cried weakly, throwing her arms around him. ‘I’ve missed you.’

‘And I you, so much,’ he whispered against her hair.

They stayed like that for long moments until Nerys became aware she wasn’t as fresh as she’d like. ‘I sorely need a bath, care to join me?’ she asked, sitting on the edge of the four-poster bed to take off her boots.

‘I’d love to, but…’

The Inquisitor realised then that something was wrong. Her commander was still wearing his full armour for a start, but he practically emanated worry. She tenderly lifted his chin to look into his troubled brown eyes.

‘You can tell me, Cullen. It’s alright.’

He pulled away. ‘Something happened while you were away… between me and Dorian.’

Nerys swallowed. It had occurred to her, when she was too far away to make a difference, that her plan might back-fire. Cullen had clearly wrestled with the concept of a three-some. Her mind began to race. _Had they argued publically? Was Dorian lying in the infirmary?_

‘Is Dorian alright… you didn’t hurt him?’ she asked fretfully.

‘What? No…’ The Commander rubbed the back of his neck. 

‘No, he’s _not_ alright, or no you didn’t hurt him?’

‘He’s fine!’ The man was pacing now.

‘Just tell me,’ Nerys ordered firmly.

Cullen steeled himself and turned to face her. ‘Last night Dorian and I fooled around. We didn’t have sex,’ he added quickly. ‘But it was… intimate.’

Nerys let out a shocked little laugh, eyes wide. ‘Holy Maker! Really?’

The Commander hung his head.

‘Well, that’s marvellous!’ she squealed and then steadied herself on the bed post. ‘Oh my, I’ve come over all a-quiver. Details please.’

‘You’re not angry?’ Cullen croaked in disbelief.

‘Why do you _think_ I left Dorian behind, you silly boy?’

The man stared at her, blinking dumbly. Nerys realised then he must have been feeling awful, torturing himself about her imagined reaction. She crossed the space between them and started to undo the clasps holding his cloak in place.

‘I was _hoping_ you’d warm up to each other before our big night. I admit I did worry briefly that you might just go ahead and have sex, but I trusted you would save _that_ for me.’

The brunette flung the garment over her couch and rattled the rest of the armour impatiently. Cullen dutifully started to undo his belts and clasps, a small smile on his face. Nerys’ heart began to hammer in her chest. Erotic visions swam in her mind as she pulled off her own clothes.

Now out of his metal encumbrance, the warrior’s naked torso was beautifully presented in the firelight. Nerys tried to help him with his belt but her hands were trembling. Soon they were standing naked before each other. When she finally spoke her voice was husky, sounding unlike her own.

‘Was it good?’

The Commander advanced on her, lifting her as though she weighed nothing on his way to the bed. She felt the cool sheets against her skin and the heat of his body pressed against her. He nudged her legs open with his own and reached an urgent, but careful, hand between them to caress her surprisingly wet and swollen sex. He kissed her deeply. Then he moved to nibble and suck her ear, all the while slipping his fingers between her folds and over her clitoris.

‘He tasted amazing …’ Cullen breathed into her ear. Nerys’ groin ached at his words.

‘I kissed him like this…’ he buried himself into his lover’s neck, sucking and licking. ‘Then I grabbed his cock.’

Nerys groaned as she grasped his member firmly. ‘Like this?’

‘Harder,’ he moaned into her ear. ‘And then I took him into my mouth.’

Nerys gasped and shifted her warrior between her legs, rubbing his head against her slick entrance. Clearly Cullen had other ideas. He shifted off her for a moment and gently rolled her over onto her side. Spooning her, he guided her hand towards her clit to carry on where he left off. He then lifted her bent top leg a little and entered her in one fluid movement. Nerys whimpered.

‘I licked and sucked him,’ her lover hissed, continuing to push deeper until they were flush against each other.

As he began a steady, insistent thrust, Nerys briefly wondered whether she could pass out from having sex. He grabbed at her breast, pulling lightly on her nipple.

‘I sucked… until I made him come down my throat.’

_Holy Maker. Andraste. Revered Mother…_

Cullen’s hands travelled down to her hips, massaging her rump while he continued to ride her.

‘Did he touch you?’ she asked breathlessly.

‘Hush, I’m telling the story…’ he chided her, before increasing his pace. ‘...pushed me to the ground... his hand squeezed… hard…’ The Commander’s hips were driving into her with such force now that her mind couldn’t quite capture everything he was saying, or perhaps he wasn’t articulating very well, judging by the way his breath was catching in his throat. The little hitches in his tone, as she squeezed her muscles and pushed back against him, made her quiver as much as his words.

Cullen had stopped talking, his breath ragged in her ear. His strong hands pulled on her hip, gripped her thigh, and kneaded her buttocks. She tried to brace against him, digging her lower leg into the mattress, the hand not working her gripped the edge of the bed. She felt the pressure building at her core, a fire that needed to burst, images of Dorian and Cullen flooded her mind.

‘I wanted to do this to him, Nerys,’ Cullen moaned, fingers digging into her thigh. ‘I wanted to flip him over and push myself into him... I wanted to _fuck_ him… just… like…this.’ If he said anything more she didn’t hear it, she saw a flash of white and came thundering to her climax. Wave after wave of pleasure with each thrust until, with one last juddering shove, her lover cried out and spilled himself into her.

 

* * *

 

Nerys awoke feeling better than she had in weeks. Back in her bed with her lover, complete with hot sex. _Oh yes_. _Take that, Corypheus, life is still good._ Turning over, she discovered Cullen’s side of the bed was empty, but he hadn’t gone far. He was re-heating a few pails of water over the fire for the bath, his small cotton shorts punctuating a golden, muscular body. She realised she could just die then and it would be perfectly acceptable.

‘It won’t be long till these are ready,’ he smiled, noticing she was up.

‘I hope you’ll join me,’ she purred. ‘We need to wash your mouth out, you’re quite the dirty talker Ser Rutherford!’

Cullen’s cheeks flushed. ‘It was in the moment, and… I could tell you enjoyed it.’

‘I loved it! I can’t wait to see you get your wish and plough that sexy mage, although I fear I might go blind in the process.’

Cullen sat on the edge of the bed. ‘That’s not going to happen, my love.’ he said softly.

Nerys slid forward to join him, placing a reassuring hand on his thigh. ‘If you don’t want to, that’s fine. It’s _always_ been fine.’

‘No… I mean… I don’t want to _take_ him. I want to only do that to you. If we don’t make it through this war I want to know you were the last one...’ He turned to her, eyes shining.

Nerys’ heart swelled. ‘Thank you,’ she whispered as she took his hand and kissed it gently. ‘So, you want him to take you?’

Cullen nodded. ‘I haven’t done it before, so he’ll have to go easy on me, but yes, I want what we originally discussed. Something, _someone,_ different inside me…’

The Inquisitor swallowed hard. _I retract that, Maker, let me die **after** we do that._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's getting hot in here, right? Hope the husbands (and wives and other partners) continue to enjoy themselves ;)


	6. Letting Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'The sensations roiling in her gut were equal parts arousal and jealousy. It made her skin itch.'
> 
> Nerys is struggling… and inadvertently starts a game of Spin the Bottle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, I lied, I HAD to write the next chapter, it’s bigger than me! It’s a slightly different pace and tone, to give us all a breather from Cullen’s hotness.

Dorian was walking up front with Sera, his fabulous figure clad in a silk mix, all fluid yet form-fitting with the collar turned up parallel to that sharp jaw line. Nerys' mind performed like an enthusiastic servant with a fruit platter, offering her image after image: the two men locking lips and tongues… Cullen on his knees, sucking Dorian’s cock… both on the floor, the mage pumping her lover until he came… The sensations roiling in her gut were equal parts arousal and jealousy. It made her skin itch.

Three days had passed since Cullen told her what happened between them, but until she could hold Dorian’s gaze for more than a few seconds at a time she’d given him a wide berth. Fortunately, her myriad duties at Skyhold had given her an excuse to be unavailable, but she knew she needed to break that now. The bandits still roaming Crestwood afforded her the opportunity to check in on the community, clear out the remaining rats and… force herself to face the man.

‘You alright, boss?’ The Iron Bull asked.

‘Yes!’ Nerys replied a little too quickly. She coughed. ‘Yeah… just a little preoccupied, but nothing for you to worry about.’

Bull nodded.  _Damn Ben-Hassrath_ , she cursed, wondering how much he knew. But she couldn’t think about that right now. Her focus was Dorian… no, actually, it was the bandits they’d just stumbled upon.

***

Dorian was _delighted_ to let rip. Tightly wound for the better part of a week, he needed to blast some men out of their skins. Cullen had told him Nerys was all fine and dandy with their liaison, but she clearly wasn't. He’d tried to talk to her on several occasions, but, conveniently, the Inquisitor was always with someone, or speeding by on some urgent errand. Dorian knew he wouldn’t be comfortable sharing the Commander if the situation was reversed, but then  _he_  hadn't proposed this.

The mage cast a defensive shield around the rogue as she ran into the fray. Admittedly, at times he was envious of the woman. Everyone loved her, nearly everyone fancied her, and she’d bagged a handsome man who was an utterly intoxicating blend of virtue and passion.  _If I didn’t adore her so much I’d despise her._

Nerys skilfully rolled under a sword swipe, springing up gracefully to face her opponent, daggers drawn. Bull was the opposite of her, all raw power bearing down on his foes… Dorian felt a small unbidden quiver in his loins at the thought. A large bandit was squaring up to the Qunari so the mage sent a bolt of panic his way, smirking when the brute shrank back in terror as Bull charged.

 

* * *

 

Having eliminated all remaining pests, they bypassed the camp in favour of Caer Bronach and, after a quick bath, the Inquisitor wandered around the keep, looking for Dorian. Despite her nerves, she had the presence of mind to admire how Charter and her team had cleaned up the place. It was a veritable miniature Skyhold.

Turning a corner, Nerys heard the unmistakeable sound of Sera's cackling and came upon a locked door. Highly suspicious, she used her rogue talents to quietly unlock the mechanism and found herself inside a dimly lit room. A few soldiers, including Krem and Scout Harding were sitting at a table accompanied by Iron Bull and Sera. All had cards in hand and were in various states of undress. Nerys crossed her arms and waited a few moments until Krem choked on his beer and elbowed Bull sharply.

‘Ow!’ the big man growled, before spotting her and coughing in turn. One of the soldiers did a double-take and sprang up, ‘My lady!’ and Sera started giggling uncontrollably, nearly falling off her chair.

‘Oh, don’t stop on my account,’ Nerys drawled.

‘Er… I was finished anyway, your grace,’ stuttered the soldier, before dragging his companion away with him.

‘What are you playing?’ she asked, scrutinising the hand he left behind for some clue. ‘I don’t see any coin.’

‘Oh  _I_ see,’ said Dorian who’d come in behind her. ‘My dear, this one’s not for money, but for skin.’

‘What? So a more complicated way to play Spin the Bottle?’ she mused, while Scout Harding’s blush threatened to set fire to the table.

‘Spin the _what_?’ Bull asked, intrigued.

‘You’ve  _never_  played Spin the Bottle!’ Dorian mock-gasped. ‘We’ll have to rectify that, won’t we, Inquisitor?’

Nerys bit her lip, probably not his best idea, but why not? She nodded, grateful to be looking into his lovely grey eyes again without flinching.

‘First, let’s do some shots!’ Sera squealed, bringing out a bottle of something very orange from under the table.

 ***

Several sickly doses later, Nerys found herself nicely light-headed by the time it was her turn.

‘So what will it be?’ purred Dorian, eyes bright. ‘Kiss, fumble or unveil?’

‘I choose kiss!’ she proclaimed and spun the bottle on the table. Everyone watched eagerly until it landed on… Krem.

‘Lucky bastard!’ Bull exclaimed, clapping him on the back.

Krem had the opportunity to forfeit his turn by drinking his beer in its entirety, but he cleared his throat and walked around the table. After giving Nerys an adorable bow, he pressed his lips against hers for the briefest moment.

‘That’s not a kiss!’ Bull shouted.

‘I’d rather the Commander didn’t separate my head from my shoulders, chief,’ he threw back, giving Nerys a wink.

Sera examined Krem as he returned to his seat, ‘You reeeally confuse me,’ she began. ‘I sort of fancy you, but you’re being a man and all that so… I dunno. D'you wanna shag boys or girls?’

‘Girls’, Krem said, looking shyly at Harding for the briefest of moments.

***

The bottle spinning continued: Bull removed his trousers at Harding’s request; Dorian was now shirtless courtesy of Bull; Krem downed his drink rather than fumble with Sera and now it was Dorian’s turn.

‘Kiss,’ he declared.

Nerys wondered why he’d gone for that as there was surely no one in the room he’d want to lock lips with. His bottle spun for what seemed like an age before landing on… her. She giggled, a little nervous.

‘Kiss or forfeit, my lady?’ he purred.

‘Ki-' she barely got to the end of the word when Dorian took her face in his hands and pressed his full lips to hers, tenderly to begin with, then with increasing passion.He clambered on top of her, straddling her in her chair until she broke off laughing, slapping him away as he cried out:

‘I’m cured! No more cock for me!’

Wiping a tear from her eye, the Inquisitor crossed her legs to press her clit into submission.  _Steady, girl._

Nerys barely registered what happened after that. She was vaguely aware that the mage was accused of magically manipulating the bottle and was made to turn his back on the table. Bull chose ‘fumble’, spun the bottle briefly and then stopped it with his _hand_ so it landed on... Dorian.

‘Oi ‘vint! I claim you,’ he roared, getting up from his chair.

Dorian yelped and ran around the table. Finally, Nerys snapped out of her daze and stood between them. ‘Ah sorry, Bull, he’s mine. Sealed it with a kiss,’ she smirked.

Bull scowled, but returned to his seat. Shortly after, Nerys called it quits while she still had her clothes. Dorian joined her and they made their way to their guest chambers.

‘Nerys, may I propose a night-cap and a chat?’ he asked tentatively, then jumped as Bull appeared at the end of the hall.

‘You owe me a fumble, Pavus!’ he called. Nerys opened her door and gestured he come in quickly. Thankfully, Bull didn’t knock the door down.

***

Dorian had swiped some wine from the table and, seeing as there were no glasses, they swigged straight from the bottle like teens hiding at a ball.

‘So talk to me, Nerys,’ Dorian commanded. ‘I need to know if you hate me for what I did with Cullen... and if I can repair it.’

‘I don’t think I could ever hate you, Dor,’ Nerys responded softly. ‘But…’

‘Ah…’ sighed Dorian, handing her the bottle. ‘There’s a but…’

The Inquisitor smiled and took a swig. The man really was beautiful. She knew she wasn’t _bad_ herself - toned and tanned with thick dark locks and green eyes, but he was as perfectly chiselled as an Orlesian statue and always so damn well presented. _If I didn't absolutely adore him, I might hate him..._  

‘I just _wish_ you found women as attractive as men,’ she laughed.

‘Well, join the ever-growing queue my dear,’ he replied, good-naturedly.

The woman reached out and squeezed his forearm. ‘You are _perfect_ as you are. It is my shit to deal with. I’m just jealous because when we do this... you and Cullen are going to feel like KINGS... actually,  _especially_ him with both of us fawning all over him. You will at least be admired by us _both_ , while I’m going to be the ogre in the room with the evil womanly parts…

Dorian laughed that bright, rich laugh of his. ‘I’m sorry, but firstly, you being an ogre is bloody ridiculous. And, yes, although I don’t want to lick you out, I very much enjoyed... kissing you, and I can well imagine that if you were pressing me in all the right places I would find that pleasurable too...’ He paused. ‘Does Cullen know about this?

‘No... how can he fully understand when he likes both willies and muffs in equal measure?’

Dorian chuckled at that.

‘ _You_ can understand though, can't you?’ Nerys asked, leaning on him a little in her alcohol-induced state.

‘ _Of course_ , you absolutely silly girl. You and I are just one-gender lovers and, as limiting as that is, it’s just the way the Maker made us. But, put it this way, if a beautiful woman you admired fancied you a little and had lips like the sweetest petals AND you were going to share her sexy man for a night, wouldn’t you think she was amazing?'

Dorian ruffled her hair affectionately. 'Or, put another way, I wouldn’t have said yes if I couldn’t bear the sight of you. Now I _know_ I enjoy kissing you, plus I’m curious to watch the Commander ravish you. Sex between a man and woman isn’t quite as off-putting to me as you might imagine – particularly when it’s really hot.’

Nerys fell in love with him just a little bit then.

‘It IS a shame we can’t all just fancy each other isn’t it?’ he mused. ‘It’s strange to think my body is made to fit into yours, but my mind was moulded for something other…’

‘I think your body will do _admirably_ fitting into Cullen’s…’

Dorian’s eyes widened excitedly. ‘He wants to do _that_?’

‘Yes, and… you’ll be his first…’ Nerys had been envious of that fact, but now, gazing at this beautiful friend, she felt glad.

Dorian suddenly looked a little nervous. His moustache twitched and he swigged a lot of wine.

‘Are you alright?’ she asked, amusement mixed with concern.

‘As Cullen might say…’ He swallowed hard and looked at her, pupils huge. 'Sweet  _Maker_!’


	7. The Qunari

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On their way back to Skyhold, Nerys is rumbled by The Iron Bull - and he has a few words of advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you may remember, I had intended this to be a smutty one-shot, but it's become a little deeper... I wanted to weave in a bit of Bull to bring this in line with the canon, as well as to ensure our Dorian is looked after :)
> 
> And if *all* you've been waiting for is the big event - don't worry, it's coming!! I just need a bit more time to get it right...

Their first day on the road back to Skyhold was fairly uneventful which, Nerys reflected, was lucky considering they were all nursing evil hangovers. Sera, Krem and Dorian were riding a little behind in a supplies wagon, while Nerys and Bull rode their respective steeds, she in front and he taking up the rear. They’d lumbered in silence for the better part of the journey, but following an afternoon meal they were all slowly recovering.

Bull rode up to join her. ‘Hey,’ he said, a slow smile creeping across his face. ‘I’m just gonna say this. I can smell what’s cooking between you, the ‘vint and the Commander. I was piecing it together, but last night…’ He tipped his head towards her, ‘Well, I heard a couple of things outside your door-‘

‘Fuck… Bull! There’s such a thing as privacy?’

‘I know, boss, I’m sorry, I was a little drunk – and, I only heard up to something about 'evil womanly parts', I swear.’

Nerys gave him her most displeased scowl. ‘You’d better be discreet or _I_ swear-‘

‘Of course. Besides, I don’t think anyone would believe me,’ he chuckled. ‘I have to say, I’m _very_ impressed with the Commander.’

Nerys shook her head, smiling despite herself. ‘Didn’t know he had it in him, right?’

‘No… actually I did, but, from what I’ve heard, he’s been through some awful crap in the past. The fact he’s even considering this means he’s getting back to the way he probably was before, or _could_ be.’ Bull studied her before warmly adding, ‘And I’m sure that’s got plenty to do with the woman by his side.'

Nerys smiled shyly. ‘Thanks Bull.’

They trotted along in silence for a few moments. It was clear Bull wanted to say something more and was trying to find the right moment. The Inquisitor thought she’d take a punt on what it was.

‘You must think we’re rather foolish for planning this when there are far more pressing matters at hand.’

‘Aw shit, boss,’ Bull frowned at her. ‘You don’t wanna know how many of your staff I’ve bedded since joining the Inquisition. And yet, I still do my job. In fact, I do it better.’

Nerys considered that for a moment and then grinned, nodding in agreement.

‘We all need some down-time, especially you,’ he added, before laughing. ‘You’ve literally moved mountains, Nerys. You’re doing everything you can. You need some… release in order to bring your best.’

‘I appreciate that, Bull.’

The Qunari's smile faded slightly. ‘Listen, I didn’t just come up here to tease you.’ He looked behind them at the wagon rumbling along a little way back. ‘You need to be careful with Dorian.’

The Inquisitor frowned. ‘What do you mean?’

‘Dorian’s a sweet guy, he feels things deeply and could get burned in all of this if you don’t handle it right.’

Nerys noted the genuine concern softening his sharp features. ‘We’ve talked about it and we’re all on the same page,’ she reassured him.

‘That’s good. Communication is really important, but…’ Bull paused, clearly working out how best to deliver his message. ‘Unlike a drunken rumble with strangers, you may be veering into deeper territory because of the bond you three share. You don’t want this build-up to go on too long. It will confuse Dorian and muddy the water. And when it happens, even if it’s damn steaming hot, you shouldn’t let it go on... unless you actually want a three-way _relationship_.’ He paused before asking, ‘Is that what you want?’

Nerys’ eyes widened in surprise. ‘No, not at all,’ she gasped. As much as she adored Dorian, the idea of sharing Cullen like that left her cold. ‘I have a relationship I’m completely happy with. This is just about sex.’

‘Hey, it can work, but most humans I’ve met don’t adapt well to it and get caught up in jealousy and problems organising shit.’ He shifted a little in his saddle. ‘I’ve already sown some seeds with the man. Let me take up where you leave off. At the very least I can be a distraction.’

The rogue studied him for a minute. She felt protective of Dorian, but could see something in the big Qunari’s face, something that suddenly made sense. ‘You like him don’t you?’

‘I could… we’ll see,’ Bull replied, a small, coy smile on his lips.

Nerys felt a rush of affection for the great lummox. ‘Listen, if you’ve a crush on the man perhaps we shouldn’t even be considering this-'

Bull held his hand up to stop her. ‘Seriously, have we met? I have a _very_ open-mind. You go and have your fun, with my blessing, and then, when he’s ready, I’ll show Dorian how it’s _really_ done.’

Nerys laughed. _He's quite something._

‘Anyway,’ Bull continued. ‘To recap, my advice is do it, by ALL means, but keep those boundaries up and move on quickly. _If_ you want to all stay friends and save people from hurting at the end of it.’

What he said made sense. Dorian had been alone for a long time and, even if he didn’t say it, she could tell he craved the closeness and affection a loving relationship brings. She and Cullen had that in spades and had been slowly enveloping him in it as the weeks passed. She realised, with no small amount of shame, that she'd been so concerned with Cullen’s comfort, and then her _own_ mixed feelings, she’d neglected to consider Dorian’s at all. That had to be remedied forthwith. Turning to Bull, she smiled mischievously, ‘So let’s talk about how _you_ fit in.’

 

* * *

 

At nightfall they stopped and set up camp. There was only a half day’s journey to Skyhold now, but it wasn’t wise to attempt a mountain pass in the dark, even one they knew well. 

After their evening meal, Dorian delved into his bag and pulled out a bottle of his favourite _digestif_ , brandy. Raising a quizzical eyebrow at Nerys, he shook it at her.

‘Thank you, but I’m going to have an early one I think,’ she stretched, patting him on the shoulder before retiring to her tent.

'Me too,' yawned Sera.

Krem and Scout Harding were a little way away from the party, deep in conversation.

‘ _I’ll_ take you up on your generous offer,’ Bull rumbled, moving to sit closer to the mage.

Dorian sighed, ‘This is for sipping, not glugging, beast.’

Bull chuckled and held out his mug. When Dorian poured him a half measure he narrowed his one eye and waited, arm outstretched, until the man relented and poured a more reasonable amount. Bull sniffed it, took a long sip and nodded with approval.

‘Orlesian, northern and... blended. _Very_ nice.’

Dorian raised an eyebrow, impressed.

The Qunari fixed him with his piercing blue eye, a smile curling one side of his mouth. ‘Who did you steal it from?’ 

‘Why, how rude!’ Dorian cried. He considered protesting his innocence, but the man was Ben-Hassrath after all. ‘Oh alright, some noble dignitary or other. He brought so many of them with his entourage I figured he wouldn’t miss _one_.’ Dorian took a sip. ‘Anyway, how on earth did you know about the brandy?’

‘I may be a beast, ‘vint, but I know my drink.’

‘I _like_ a man who knows his drink,’ Dorian said with more of a purr than he’d intended.

‘Mmm me too,’ Bull drawled.

The mage coughed. He couldn’t deny that, when properly washed, the Qunari intrigued him. He was incredibly strapping... beyond strapping, in fact. His neck muscles alone were ridiculous. And those horns… so magnificently bestial.

As though he read his mind, Bull leaned a little closer, chest muscles even more deeply defined in the firelight. ‘See anything you like?’

Dorian rolled his eyes and pursed his lips to repress a smile. ‘Not at all,’ he teased.


	8. The Preparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian prepares Cullen for their big night - and finds some surprising objects in his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of fun and a touch of sensitivity for the preparation of first-time male gay sex :) Thanks again for your comments - I felt better about writing this chapter knowing you appreciate a bit more substance (and humour!). Hold on to your hats because the next chapter is the big night :)

The Inquisitor told Dorian, in no uncertain terms, that she would prioritise their liaison at the first opportunity. She also warned it could very well happen at short notice. Thus, almost immediately upon their return, the mage started preparations. As night fell, he filled a brown silk bag with special, and rather practical, gifts for Cullen. He had it on good authority that the man was in his office and absolutely didn’t want to be disturbed so, naturally, he was going to disturb him.

As Dorian crossed the great hall he pulled the bag’s drawstring tight. It really wouldn’t do if he tripped and sent _these_ gifts sliding across the floor to a noble’s feet. Nerys was dining with a set of well-dressed dignitaries and smiled knowingly as he passed.

Finding the Commander’s office door locked, the man flexed his fingers and used magic. He often wondered why Nerys didn’t ask her mages to pick more locks. 

Cullen’s office was dark, but footsteps above indicated he was certainly at home. Locking the door behind him, Dorian leaned against the ladder leading to his bedroom.

‘Ahem… Commander Cullen,’ he called.

There was an almighty thud, followed by a torrent of curses. Moments later, Cullen threw open the hatch to his room and glared down at the mage. Dorian could see he was in night clothes: a simple shirt and… he swallowed… underwear.

‘What are you doing here?’ the warrior growled, seemingly in some discomfort.

‘I need to speak to you.’

‘This isn’t a good time,’ he groaned and then winced, ‘ _Damn_ it.’

‘I’m coming up,’ Dorian stated, already climbing the ladder.  

Cullen growled again, but didn’t protest, disappearing into the room. When Dorian emerged he saw the man sitting on the edge of his bed, blood pouring from a large gash in his hand. However, as he advanced towards him, the mage skidded across the wooden flooring, nearly falling on his arse.

‘Why on earth is your floor so slippery?’

‘It’s oil,’ Cullen snarled in pain. ‘I spilled some earlier and then fell when you surprised me!’

Dorian sat beside him on the bed and gently handled the injured palm. While the mage didn’t specialise in healing, he certainly knew the basics and knitted Cullen’s skin together easily.

‘There you go, Commander,’ he soothed. ‘As good as new.’

Cullen frowned. ‘Thanks for fixing something _you_  damaged!’

Suddenly aware of the large expanse of muscular bare thigh before him, Dorian coughed and looked around to distract himself which appeared to make the Commander nervous. His eyes were drawn to a strange lumpy mound under the bedclothes.

‘What’s that?’ he asked.

‘None of your business.’

Dorian shrugged. ‘Have it your way.’

Irritated, Cullen snapped, ‘More importantly, what in Andraste’s name were you thinking, sneaking into my chambers at night?’

‘Ah!’ the mage exclaimed, picking up the silk bag. ‘I’m here to help you prepare for our _ménage à trois_ , as the Orlesians call it.’ He pulled out a bottle of wine. ‘This is the first, and possibly most important, part. Then we talk… and then you can play with the other items.’

‘ _What_ items and what do you mean _prepare_?’ Cullen leaned over to grab the bag, but Dorian lifted it away, waving his finger, ‘Nah ah Commander!’

The man frowned and crossed his arms, suddenly self-conscious. The way that movement made his biceps bulge was rather distracting. Dorian cleared his throat. ‘I spoke to Nerys and she said you were plumping for me to… lead on the sexual front. And, as you haven’t done that before, I wanted to help you prepare so that everything goes smoothly.’

Cullen bit his lip and remained silent while Dorian continued. ‘I know we had our little planning chat, but I wanted to talk to you in more detail about what to expect and how you can prepare for it… for me. And, before you ask, I have your lover’s blessing to be here.’

The warrior appeared to visibly relax, unfolding his arms and fixing the mage with his warm brown eyes. Wine bottle still in hand, Dorian rose to look for glasses. Cullen gestured to a cabinet and watched the mage pour them both a drink.

‘Firstly, I want to say that I’m honoured you trust me and I want to assure you I’m giving this occasion the hallowed respect it deserves. I had a very tender lover for my first time and it makes all the difference. Hopefully what I teach you will be something you and Nerys can adapt and enjoy when this is all over.’ Dorian felt a small pang at that thought. ‘Next, I need to know where you’re starting from. Have you done some finger play with men before, or with Nerys? And if so, how many digits?’ As Cullen inhaled, Dorian quickly handed him a glass of wine. ‘Ah... drink some of this, then answer,’ he advised.

The man did as he was told and the mage enjoyed the sensation of being the one with superior experience.  

‘I’ve used my own fingers, and yes, others have indulged me, including Nerys. No more than two at a time.’

‘And have you used anything else?’

Cullen rubbed the back of his neck as he always did when he was nervous. ‘No, I haven’t, but I was going to try… tonight…’ He wrinkled his nose and gestured to the pile behind him.

Intrigued, Dorian pulled back the covers to find an array of long objects. To say they were phallus-shaped would have been a stretch, but the purpose for which they were to be used was all too clear. There was a chantry candle, a fat carrot, what looked like a hilt and handle from a sword, a pestle and a hooded porcelain figurine. The mage’s moustache twitched as he suppressed the hysterical laughter welling inside him.

‘It belatedly dawned on me that it will probably bloody _hurt_ and… I wanted to prepare myself,’ Cullen explained. Then he took one look at his guest's increasingly ruddy face and buried his own in his hands.  

Dorian would tell Cullen later how he tried, he really did, but this was bigger than him... and he burst into fits of laughter, rocking back and spanking the mattress. Fortunately, the man joined him, chuckling even as he blushed.

When the mage finally caught his breath he exclaimed, ‘My darling Commander, I’m _utterly_ glad I came here when I did because you could have done yourself some _serious_ injury. Some of these… implements are frankly absurd!’ He picked up the figurine, eyes widening. He choked, ‘I think this is an icon of _Andraste_. You can’t…’ he gasped, ‘…simply shove her up your arse. You could get struck by _lightning!'_ Dorian's voice went up to a ridiculous pitch as he tried to squeeze the words out through his mirth and they both erupted again.

Eventually, Dorian straightened, wiped his eyes and inhaled slowly to regain some composure. Cullen felt his face burning. _Oh sod it,_ he thought, reaching for his wine glass on the floor and drinking half of it.

‘Hopefully you’re feeling a little more relaxed, yes?’ Dorian asked, tears still clinging to his dark lashes.

Cullen nodded. Acknowledging privately that he  _always_ felt relaxed around the man.

‘I’ll be honest it can be a little uncomfortable to begin with,’ Dorian confirmed softly, ‘But with the right partner and a sufficient warm up, it doesn't have to be painful and can unfold into something rather delicious. Firstly, however, I need to know more about why you’re doing this.’

‘Well... it was Nerys’ idea.’ Cullen began awkwardly.

‘Now now, you don’t strike me as the kind of man to bend _that_ far for the whims of his lover, no matter how fabulous she is.’

Cullen ran his fingers through his presently unruly curls. ‘I don’t know if I can explain it, Dorian. The Fade could overwhelm us at any minute and all of Thedas is crawling with demons. So… presently, at least, I feel a little reckless. I want to push my boundaries and feel alive… that sounds corny doesn’t it? I don’t know…’ He paused. ‘Why are _you_ doing this?’

Dorian smiled, his grey eyes twinkling. ‘I asked myself that very question last night. Yes, I’m a sexual person, how can I _not_ be? Just look at how ravishing I am.' He paused, smile fading. 'But I have to admit... when I discovered my father's desire to change me, it shook me to my core and I’ve been... abstinent for a while. You and Nerys have reminded me that my sexuality is not something about which I need to be ashamed, indeed it can be treasured.’

Placing a warm, reassuring hand on Dorian’s bare shoulder, Cullen gently stroked his thumb against his skin. The corner of the mage’s mouth curved mischievously.

‘I’ve also fantasised about taking you since Haven.’

Cullen chuckled and squeezed hard. 

Dorian cleared his throat. ‘Now then…’ Pulling a purple glass vial out of his sack, he gestured to the floor. ‘At least you had the right idea, you really _do_ need a lot of lubrication.’ He uncorked the top and handed it to Cullen to examine. The warrior took a sniff; it didn’t smell of anything, which seemed oddly reassuring. ‘It’s a basic non-irritating oil,’ he explained, ‘We don’t need fragrance getting in the way of our natural musk so I keep it plain.’

Next, Dorian pulled out a short bulbous item and handed it to Cullen. It was firm with a soft texture and when he pressed it, it gave a little. ‘What’s this?’ he asked.

‘It’s for placing inside you instead of your Andraste over there. You can wear it during the day for your own pleasure, or when you’re having sex with someone for... extra intensity. Or it can help you warm up before you have a bit of anal play.’ Dorian smiled. ‘Any questions?’

Cullen started firing off all the questions and concerns that had been plaguing him ever since Nerys suggested this whole thing. Dorian listened and, surprisingly, didn’t laugh. He nodded, sometimes squeezing Cullen’s arm reassuringly. They drank more wine. The warrior relaxed and felt something weaving between him and the mage, but all too soon he was leaving.

‘Keep those things and have a play. Just please, for the love of all that is holy, promise me you won’t use any of those highly questionable objects?’ Cullen nodded sheepishly. ‘Oh and finally there’s also a gorgeous bath powder in there. As discussed, cleanliness is better for all of us, not that I need to lecture _you_ on that.’

Acting on instinct, Cullen found himself grabbing Dorian’s wrist as he turned to leave. He wanted to show the mage his appreciation for being so damned lovely; for being so understanding and good-humoured and entertaining his and Nerys’ whims. He wanted to tell him how beautiful he was and how he admired him. But no words came. He must have looked strange because he wasn’t letting go of the man’s wrist either.

Dorian lifted a hand to the Commander’s cheek and drew him into a passionate kiss. His tongue probed the warrior’s mouth and Cullen drank him in, pressing his hard body into his. Fortunately, he managed to pull himself away before the urge to tear off Dorian’s clothes became unbearable and watched as the man gave a final smile before climbing down the ladder.

Cullen waited to hear Dorian lock his door before he played with his new toy. It stretched him more than his fingers and felt a little uncomfortable, but he found that once it had been inside him for a while it felt rather pleasant. He clenched his muscles around it and moved it in and out. Stroking himself, he imagined Dorian’s cock in its place, the weight of his body and the mage’s full lips against his own.

***

Dorian slipped back to his room, feeling light-headed. Pressing his back against the door, he undid his belt and shoved his hand down his trousers. Stroking himself, he replayed their kiss: the feel of the man’s mouth, his muscles pressed against his chest, the hard bulge pressing against his thigh. Bringing himself off, he imagined Cullen playing with his new toy and the smell of his warm skin. 


	9. The Big Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio are ALL free at the same time and that can only mean one thing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you ready?? This is where it all begins *rubs hands*. AND... there will be a further two chapters - just on the saucy part - after this, coming very soon. Complete SMUT guaranteed.
> 
> Thanks so bloody much again for all your observations, thoughts and encouragement. I love it.

That night a storm hit Skyhold as if whipped up from the Fade itself, spanking the sides of the fortress, flinging tiles off roofs and dislodging rocks. Cullen woke up to wind and rain lashing his face from a fresh hole in his roof. Dorian managed to sleep through, but stepped out of bed into a thick layer of water.

Apparently, the wind had broken a roof drain and caused a leak through to a number of rooms. Nerys offered her chamber for Dorian and others to sleep in while the rooms dried out, and Cullen made do with some new wood.

Duchess Nicoline and her son Duke Laurent de Ghislain were due to arrive at Skyhold that very afternoon. They were important patrons, with very deep pockets and influence and Vivienne and Josephine were desperate to clear up the place to impress them, rather than focusing on the current tenants’ comfort. Mercifully, Nerys received a bird saying the nobles were delayed by the storm leaving the construction team to conduct more sensible work.

Her schedule disrupted, Nerys decided to catch up on some letters in her chambers. However, she’d forgotten that Dorian had asked to use her bath and was presented with his partially submerged, muscled torso. The man mock-gasped and covered his nipples with his palms. Averting her eyes, Nerys apologised profusely.

‘I’m in the tub, you can’t see anything!’ he laughed, adding with a smirk, ‘Plus, you’ll see it all soon enough.’

Nerys’ eyes widened. Dorian chuckled. ‘What, have you only just figured out you’ll see me naked? A thrilling prospect I know, but…’

‘No! I mean... yes, but I just realised – we’re all going to be free tonight. You, me _and_ Cullen!’

Dorian sat bolt upright, causing a sploshy wave over the tub’s sides. ‘But we’ve got no room! Josephine’s in here, mine is flooded, Cullen’s roof blew off…’

‘We’ve got his _office_. We can adapt it, close off the hatch – it’s big enough. I’ll say there are repairs being done and lock it off this evening after dinner.’

Nerys couldn’t help herself, she _actually_ squealed. Certain the blush that followed would go down in legend, she muttered breathlessly, ‘OK, I’ll get out of your way, and…later let’s talk about what we need to do.’

 

* * *

 

Cullen had been on patrol in the lower camps for most of the day checking on the condition of the tents after the storm. Fortunately, the valley had been largely sheltered and fared better than Skyhold itself. Still he found himself pulled this way and that, mitigating heated arguments between templars and mages and organising extra patrols.

As darkness fell, he dragged himself up the stairs to the great hall, fatigue weighing heavy on his shoulders. He didn’t notice Nerys until she grabbed his arm.

‘Darling, how about you eat in my chambers tonight?’

‘Thank you my lady, but I’ve already eaten and, to be honest, I just want to grab a beer and fall into bed.’

Refusing to relinquish her grip, the rogue smiled and steered him through the hall to her chamber. As soon as they were inside, she made a surprising announcement. Cullen couldn’t help stammering, but suddenly felt a lot less tired.

 

***

 

What was going to be a perfunctory bath had become a conscious, ritualistic preparation. Cullen’s stomach was all butterflies as he removed his armour. Briefly, he remembered stories of nefarious practices involving virgins who were scrubbed and dressed in white before being sacrificed. _Andraste,_ _why am I thinking of that now?!_

Luckily, he kept some clothes in Nerys’ chambers and she had some lovely cleaning powders. He wished she was here, but she’d run off with all the excitement of a child on Satinalia's Eve. Apparently she and Dorian were ‘adapting’ his office. Admittedly, Cullen didn’t fancy transforming the place where he wrote letters to widows and mothers into a den of lust, but needs must.

He massaged his tight leg muscles under the water. Kneading upwards he realised he was tense all over. Damn it, he needed a drink. This was supposed to be fun, a distraction from the blighted crises they dealt with day-to-day. Forcing himself to inhale slowly, he imagined the butterflies were born out of excitement not nerves.

 

***

 

As Cullen walked the ramparts to his office he noted, with some relief, that everyone was indoors, desperate to escape the weather. It looked like another storm might be on its way. Shivering, he pulled his fur pauldron tighter around him. He was clad only in a white shirt and leather trousers. Moreover, it was bitterly cold and his hair was still damp from his bath.

Reaching his office door, he lifted a gloved hand to knock. For a moment he thought about turning back, pretending to get caught in some inevitable crisis back in the hold. A gust of icy wind blew right through him and wiped that idea clean from his mind. Out of reflex he knocked urgently.

Dorian opened the door a crack to verify the identity of their guest before letting Cullen step inside. Warmth and light immediately enveloped him and he stopped mid-stride when he clapped eyes on Nerys. She stood before him a barefoot goddess. Her thick wavy hair was partly pulled back while the rest tumbled over her back and shoulders. A floaty aquamarine dress clung to her figure, all silk and curves, attached at each shoulder with fine silver clasps. The neckline came down into a light bodice which showed her smooth cleavage and flowed into a long skirt, splits right up to her hip bones on both sides. Cullen swallowed when he realised she couldn’t possibly be wearing any knickers.

At the sound of the door closing softly behind him, Cullen reluctantly turned around. Dorian was leaning against the oak contemplating the Commander, rakish smile curling his lip approvingly. Cullen swallowed again. Dorian was a sight to behold in his very simplicity. Gone were the many straps and buckles, and in their place a light grey silk shirt, which brought out the grey in his eyes, open a little at the collar. His lower half was encased in trousers of the darkest grey, almost black and he too was shoeless, revealing tanned, elegant feet.

It was then that Cullen realised the hard stone was covered with furs and blankets and he saw an office transformed. There were candles and myriad twinkling lights. _Fireflies in glass? Magic?_ His desk had been pushed up against the back wall and in place of papers and ink were bottles of wine and a basket laden with fruits. Pillows and furs were luxuriously strewn all over and the fire was crackling warmly. It was overwhelming in its perfection.

 

***

 

Nerys knew that look. Her commander was brave and strong, yes, but he had an occasional tendency for adorable nervousness. She knew he wouldn’t thank her for fussing so she hung back, giving him time to take in his surroundings.

‘You look beautiful,’ he smiled. ‘Actually, you both do.’

‘Oh we know, Ser Rutherford,’ Dorian purred, before extending his hand. ‘May I take your cloak?’

Cullen nodded, handed his garment over and pulled off his gloves and boots.

‘Wine?’’ Nerys offered.

‘Yes, Maker!’ he laughed a little shakily.

The Inquisitor allowed the man a good sip before pulling him into a long lingering kiss, palm pressed against his chest to soothe him. Her hand snaked down his cotton shirt feeling the hard contours underneath and, mercifully, him relaxing against her.

‘So listen, we’re just going to have some wine and talk and then whatever happens, happens OK?’

The man nodded. Nerys led him to sit on a pile of cushions while Dorian put the finishing touches to the lighting arrangements, going around the room, flicking his wrist. _This really is the perfect venue_ , she mused.

Cullen inhaled, smiling warmly and taking another long sip of the wine. He was cleanly shaven, looking fresh-faced and a little boyish. Nerys could smell the wonderful masculine scent of the cream he used and couldn’t resist leaning in and kissing him again, breathing in his intoxicating scent. It was difficult to tear herself away, but she found herself clapping her hands and asking, ‘Should we play a game?’

‘I brought cards for Wicked Grace, or we could play Spin the Bottle again,’ Dorian chuckled from over by the table.

Cullen finished his glass and when Nerys offered to pour him another he shook his head, giving her an enigmatic and intriguing smile. ‘I really don’t need any more.’

 

***

 

Dorian poured himself some wine, his back to the couple. He’d already had a glass and didn’t want to over-do it, but _curses_ , he was a little nervous. Since Nerys told him he was going to be the ‘top’ he felt the weight of that responsibility. Dorian hoped Cullen had played with his new toy or it might be a real shock. Yet, it was up to him to make the man as comfortable and relaxed as humanly possible and he was certainly capable of doing so. He prepared his most casual, yet dashing, smile when he felt the warm pressure of a strong hand on his waist and another on his shoulder. _Cullen._ Soft lips pressed against his neck and then the man took a deep breath against Dorian’s skin.

‘Pavus, you smell amazing,’ he murmured.

Thankfully the mage was highly skilled in affecting nonchalance or he might well have whimpered. Instead he purred, ‘I try.’  

The Commander gently turned him around, grasped behind his neck and pulled him into a deep kiss. _Venhedis._ It went straight through him like lightening to his groin, making him immediately hard. Cullen’s tongue licked and tussled with his own and Dorian felt suddenly a lot less nervous and a lot more like he wanted to throw the man over the desk and take him.

Cullen pulled away and studied him at close quarters, a smile curling one side of his scarred lips.

‘Well, well, I take it we don’t need games then?’ Dorian drawled.

Chuckling, the warrior gestured to where Nerys was sitting, eyes wide, clearly as surprised as he by the man’s boldness. Dorian dutifully strode over and sat beside her, however, it occurred to him to reassert some control. It would be all too easy to let the Commander take over. Looking directly at the man, he gestured to his shirt, ‘Nerys, do you mind darling.’ The rogue sat up eagerly and began to undo his buttons, Cullen stopped mid-stride and slowly sat down in front of them, watching.

 

***

 

Nerys was delighted to be included so soon, and by the mage no less. She respected his boundaries, but knew she could still have some fun. It was already the hottest thing she’d ever known just watching them _kiss_. She might actually go blind when… _if_ … they went further.

The woman undid the last button and pulled the silk open, like unwrapping a present, to reveal a taut, olive-skinned torso. She lifted a hand, briefly glancing at his face to check. Eyes twinkling, he gave her a nod and she tentatively pressed her palm against the soft skin covering firm muscles. She gently curved a line over his pec and down his stomach, rising up again over his ribs. Leaning in, she lightly kissed his collar bone up to his neck, gratified when he exhaled pleasantly and leaned his head back slightly. Then there she was, by _that_ chiselled profile.

‘Excuse me, darling, but I’ve always wanted to do this,’ she said huskily before proceeding to bite and nibble along his jawline, causing him to chuckle deep in his throat. His skin tasted of cologne and warm manliness… so _this_ was _Dorian's scent_. Breathing him in, she ran her fingers around the back of his neck and over where his scalp was shaved, leaving goosebumps in her wake.

 

***

 

Watching Cullen watching them, eyes wide, made Dorian’s stomach flip. _Gosh this is all rather erotic._ He thought, surprised. The rogue’s fingers were so skilled. Even if she was the wrong gender she was plucking all kinds of wonderful sensations from his skin. And Dorian loved the performance aspect of it all.

He slid his fingers into that glorious mane of hair, pulling her head back slightly. With his other hand he traced a line down her neck to her cleavage, fabulously presented in silken layers. _So soft!_  It was the creamiest, most velvety skin he’d ever touched. The textures of women being so alien to him, it was incredibly titillating.

He risked a glance at Cullen. The man was biting his lip, seemingly torn between watching and joining in, or was it intervening? The colours of arousal and something… _territorial_ flitted across his features. Dorian found it thrilling and couldn't resist pushing it a little more. Lifting the man’s lover to her knees, he stared pointedly at Cullen while pressing tightly into her body. She pulled his shirt off his shoulders and then he slid a hand down her silk-clad figure and joyfully grabbed a handful of bum cheek, pulling her into his pelvis. Cullen _growled_.

‘No one’s stopping you from joining in, honey,’ Nerys said a little breathless, grinning.

With that the Commander slid over to them, tracing his powerful palms along the contours of both bodies, from knee to waist. He pulled Nerys to him and Dorian drew back a little, knowing the man needed to reclaim her. His instinct was born out by Cullen capturing her lips in a kiss fuelled by raw need. Nerys let go of Dorian’s waist and wilted against the man.

When he was appeased, Cullen turned his dark gaze to Dorian, pulling him close and kissing him next. The mage undid the warrior’s white shirt, pulling it down his back. Dorian could smell his freshly bathed skin and placed a hand on his torso causing the muscle to twitch slightly. His skin was hot and unyielding, exactly as Dorian imagined it would be. He ran his fingers over the light hairs in the centre and placed butterfly kisses along his shoulder before biting into it gently. Cullen inhaled sharply and nipped at Dorian’s ear.

The mage somehow managed to pull away. Gravelly-voiced, he turned to the Inquisitor and asked, ‘What would you like to see my lady?’

 

***

 

 _Andraste preserve me._ If it were possible to come just by anticipation, Nerys was sure it would happen tonight and if not, it simply was NOT possible _at all_.

‘How about you take the Commander in hand?’ she asked a little shakily.

Dorian obliged, pushing the man back onto the cushions, undoing his fly and yanking his trousers down his legs. The mage paused to admire the view, slowly massaging her lover’s bulge encased in its soft smallclothes, before leaning over to kiss his stomach and pulling them down gently. Cullen pressed his head into the cushions, eyes half-closed, as Dorian slid his hands up his legs, stopping at his hips. Rubbing his thumbs over the hip bones, he reviewed Cullen’s partially erect cock approvingly, chewing his bottom lip.

Rising suddenly, the mage collected Cullen’s elegant desk chair, pulling it into the centre of the room. He gestured for the Commander to sit in it and Nerys watched as his beautiful naked form walked slowly and placed his bare buttocks on the dark red leather.

Dorian dropped a cushion on the floor before him, giving Nerys a wicked grin before sinking to his knees between Cullen’s legs. It was pure erotic theatre and Nerys loved it. She laughed softly when she realised Cullen was actually presented like a king on his throne after all.

Sitting up to get a better view, she inhaled sharply as she witnessed Dorian’s hand grip around Cullen’s shaft. Then… _holy holiness…_ the mage wet his lips and suckled the head of his cock, gently pushing down a little way and up again leaving a wet sheen to his skin. He repeated the motion, scraping his lips teasingly along the man's hard length.

Nerys leaned back against a pile of furs and slipped a hand under one of the folds of her skirt. She was supposed to wear leggings under it, but the second thigh split was perfect for easy access. Moreover, she'd chosen the dress out of consideration for Dorian. This way her sex was available without having it on show all the time. Already incredibly wet, she felt a hot wave wash over her as she slipped a finger gently over her little bud.

 

***

 

Gripping the sides of the chair, it was all Cullen could do not to whimper. The man was so skilled, tongue pressing against him firmly, sometimes in long strokes, other times darting inside his opening. He sucked with such power it left him breathless and he took him in dangerously deep. 

He noticed Nerys watching, frigging herself off against the pillows, a toned thigh slipping out of her skirt. He released a guttural moan and tore his gaze away to focus on the muscles working along his captor’s back and shoulders. Leaning forward, he dug his fingers into the man’s flesh, drawing lines upwards and through his silky hair. He didn’t mean to push, but as the mage’s mouth sucked, pressing his girth with a hot, wet ring, it came as a reflex. The warrior murmured an apology and gently stroked his fingers down the man’s cheeks, feeling where they were hollowed with suction.

Dorian moaned against him, causing mini vibrations that coursed through his balls to his hole and up his spine. Cullen wanted to move his hips, but the mage had skilfully pinned him down with his powerful arms. The Commander just had to receive, and not for the only time that evening, he realised, heart beating faster. Dorian’s lips made wet sucking sounds which were just too much... he began to throb… and then it came upon him in a rush. A burst of fire exploding in his belly. Dorian took him all in his mouth, gripping his thighs and swallowing him down.

Cullen took a few breaths, vaguely aware of Nerys handing Dorian a glass of wine and huskily congratulating him, ‘Bravo. You’ll have to give me some tips.’ Dorian looked rather proud of himself and rightly so. Cullen leaned down to grab the man, taking his lips into his own. He could taste himself mixed with red wine, filthy but fantastic.

 

***

 

All too soon Cullen broke away, taking a sip from Dorian’s glass and pushing Nerys back against the furs. Wordlessly he took a cushion and handed it to her and she lifted her hips, placing it under her bottom. Taking hold of her calves, the warrior gently pulled her legs apart, making her bend them at the knee and recline further. The folds of silk parted to reveal tanned, toned limbs, buttocks and a glimpse of dark before Cullen buried his face within. Nerys moaned and stretched back against the cushions.

Dorian picked up a grape and crushed it between his teeth as he watched the beauty being devoured by her commander. It was strangely arousing. Not least because the man was in such a suggestive position, bollock-naked and bent over. He imagined this is what the ancient Tevinter orgies were like. _Well, when in Tevinter…._ Dorian undid his trousers. 

After a few moments of stroking, he crawled over to Cullen and knelt behind him. He palmed his back lightly at first to let him know he was there. Then he began to gently knead his buttocks and thighs, placing small kisses on his warm skin, tracing his lips and teeth along the firm flesh. He parted Cullen’s cheeks a little and licked down the crevasse, perfectly clean and presentable, he noted approvingly. His tongue grazed the man’s puckered hole lightly, making Cullen groan and subsequently Nerys too. A thrill skittered through his body: what he did to the man transferred to the woman.

Dorian continued his tongue’s slick journey to the warrior’s balls, pausing to suck them lightly. He instinctively knew, however, to let them rest for a moment so he returned to Cullen’s entrance and flattened his tongue against it. The man stuttered up for a moment before gently pushing himself back again. The mage grinned and this time pointed his tongue, pushing it around and inside causing all manner of sensations for the man. He heard Nerys gasp in turn and paused to reach one of several vials dotted around the room.

Uncorking the bottle made a popping sound, causing Cullen to break off from Nerys a little startled. Dorian rubbed his flank as though reassuring a nervous horse. ‘Don’t worry, I’m not going to do that yet, _you_ say when, remember?’ Cullen nodded, his face a little shiny from Nerys’ juices. _The man is adorable._ Dorian poured oil between his cheeks and massaged it around his hole, slicking up his fingers in the process. Kneeling, he noticed that Nerys had propped herself up, rosy cheeked and full lipped, to watch. Her eyes flitted between looking at Dorian’s elbow, the only thing she could see to indicate what he was doing, and Cullen’s head between her legs. Dorian slipped a finger into Cullen and felt his own belly coil as the man opened for him easily, groaning into Nerys’ cunt.

Dorian began to stroke himself again with his free hand while pressing and twisting into Cullen with the other, modifying his behaviour based on the moans and twitches his drew from his body. He saw Nerys watching his arm working and heard her breath hitch up in an echo of her lover’s. He pushed in a second finger and felt a small amount of resistance, breaking off from his own stroking to knead the man’s buttocks and relax him before returning to his own pumping.

Nerys started to pant and squirm before crying out, beautifully wanton, her thighs quivering around the Commander’s shoulders. Dorian wasn’t far behind as he worked the man’s hole, all oiled up with such tight promise. He came in a rush; head falling forward, hand pulling out of Cullen to grab his hip as he painted hot white stripes across his skin.

‘ _Fuck_!’ Nerys cried out, flopping back against her pillows. Dorian couldn’t agree more. And they’ve only just begun.

***

 Look at this brilliant mock up from [Mamae_Lona](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamae_Lona/profile) :)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was nervous about writing this and it's taken me a while to weave it. Do let me know what you think. I apologise for stopping part way through their threesome, but the next chapter is coming very soon (and in a fulfilling way) I promise.


	10. The First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen and Dorian...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second chapter of the three-part threesome. Enjoy!

Cullen lay shakily down onto his stomach. He needed a breather. The feeling of Dorian’s tongue and fingers had been so intense and it had been a long while since he’d received two _male_ fingers. Subsequently, he’d lost his erection and felt a little trepidation about Dorian’s cock. The man was well endowed and even though Cullen had used his gift last night, it really couldn't compete. Thankfully, the Tevinter was care itself, wiping his slickness from the warrior’s hot skin with a cool, damp cloth.

‘Let’s have a little break,’ Dorian suggested, seemingly reading his mind.

‘Fine by me,’ Nerys purred, leaning forward and planting a lingering kiss against Cullen’s scalp before rising to get more wine.

Cullen felt Dorian straddle his back and move his hands over his neck and shoulders, warm fingers massaging expertly. He couldn’t stop a small moan escaping as the mage pressed into his muscles.

‘Sorry, did I hurt you?’ Dorian asked, a little thread of worry in his voice.

‘No, not at all. I’m really stiff… er… there,’ Cullen laughed.

Nerys giggled - her voice suddenly so sweet to his ears. He was glad she was there. The mage was making him feel a little unhinged, at once aggressive and submissive, giddy. Her presence grounded him.

Cullen closed his eyes and breathed in the musky, subtle smell of the oil. The candlelight, the wine, his beautiful lover in a silk magnificence and a dashing mage sitting astride his buttocks massaging his tense muscles… This was _actual_ bliss. Dorian’s hands were magic itself: slender, knowing fingers and flexible staff-wielding wrists. Cullen could feel himself melting as the man’s palms kneaded and stroked so skilfully. Short minutes passed until he was left feeling boneless and warm.

All too soon Dorian’s weight was gone followed by a playful slap on his rump. Cullen turned on his side and watched the man join Nerys at the desk and pour himself some juice.

‘Would you like something to drink?’ Dorian called back.

‘No,’ replied Cullen hoarsely. ‘But I’d like both you and Nerys to lose some clothing considering I’m the only one completely naked here.’

The Tevinter happily obliged, tugging off his elegant dark trousers and laying them over the chair, now pushed back to the side of the room. He was wearing sweet, dark underpants that hugged his buttocks and, Cullen swallowed as he turned around, his ample package. Dorian saw the man watching him and jutted his hip playfully. Cullen gave a breathy laugh and met the mage’s grey eyes. They twinkled even from this distance and the warrior felt a little giddy again. Tearing his gaze away to look at his lover, he witnessed her fiddling with her dress uncertainly.

‘Are you alright, my love?’ he asked, straightening up, concerned.

She blushed. ‘I imagine Dorian doesn’t want to see me all in the nude, darling, perhaps-'

The mage immediately stopped posing and strode towards her. He cupped Nerys’ face and drew her into a tender embrace. Cullen’s stomach flipped. It was an odd sensation to see a man kiss his lover and not immediately need to punch him in the face.

Hooking a finger under one of her silky swathes, he drew it down her shoulder, kissing the naked skin underneath. He repeated the action on the other side letting the covering fall to her waist revealing her full breasts and erect brown nipples. Cullen felt himself hardening again as he drank in her beautiful form. It struck him then that she was a female version of the Tevinter, all tanned and dark-haired. And as he nuzzled her neck, her thick hair falling across a breast, it all looked like something out of a painting. An _achingly erotic_ painting.

Dorian unravelled a tie at Nerys’ waist causing the remainder of the dress to cascade to the floor. The action revealed her slender thighs and the small triangle of dark hair with the promise of the divine within. Pavus stepped back to admire her. Cullen was under no illusions the man wouldn’t see her as he did, but even with an objective eye, hers was a stunning figure. A born rogue, she was petite with a youthful arse and subtle muscle tone all over. Her round, smooth breasts fit comfortably in each of Cullen’s large palms and she had to encase them securely to allow herself to run and jump as much as she did. He wondered briefly if she’d shared tips with Krem and then ached at the idea of the two of them together. _Maker, am I_ actually _insatiable?_

The mage whistled approvingly and Nerys blushed under his gaze, before doing a little twirl, dark hair swaying around her. He chuckled and kissed her hand. ‘You look like an Orlesian statue along the Pont d’Or. Breath-taking.’ She giggled girlishly as he continued to admire her, tracing a hand along her arm, over a hip, up her back. He peered over her shoulder to look at Cullen, nibbling her neck, before nudging her gently towards her lover.

 

***

 

Dorian watched the beauty walk to her man before reaching for his juice to quench his thirst. He was excited, but conscious of the need to rein it in just in case the Commander got cold feet. He’d felt him melt and tense in equal measure, witnessed his arousal and confidence, followed by nervous uncertainty. If it ended now that would be fine, he realised, surprised. He’d touched the man intimately, kissed him at his leisure, seen him in his full glory… it was already a rather wonderful experience.

He turned around and saw the naked nymphs standing, holding each other, watching _him_. They parted slightly, beckoning him like desire demons Dorian was helpless to resist. They enveloped him in their embrace, all warm flesh and beating hearts.

Cullen pressed his swollen lips to Dorian’s while Nerys licked at his neck. Then Dorian bit Cullen’s shoulder while the man nibbled Nerys' ear. Hands, fingers, lips moving in a languid dance of flesh, saliva and increasing heat. It was close, intimate, dizzying.

The mage felt himself being pushed onto a soft pile on the floor. Nerys lay down beside him nestling his neck, ruffling his hair. Cullen shifted between his legs in an echo of his earlier behaviour with Nerys, making Dorian tremble. The man’s firm, warrior hands, now achingly familiar, peeled his underpants down slowly. He nodded at Nerys who threw him a small vial of oil before returning to caress Dorian’s chest.

Cullen oiled up his fingers before gripping Dorian’s shaft and starting a slow, knowing stroke. With his other hand he slid a finger between the man’s cheeks and pressed circles around his entrance. Dorian groaned and arched his back. Nerys sucked at his ear lobe and the mage could feel sparks from head to toe. ‘ _Festis bei umo canavarum,’_ he uttered.

After a few moments, he observed Nerys hungrily staring at his and Cullen’s cocks. ‘Rutherford, I believe our Inquisitor wants to get her hands on our swords,’ he chuckled.

The rogue blushed and nuzzled his neck. ‘It’s OK, I remember the rules,’ she breathed.

‘Oh yes, you’re under strict orders from the Commander not to touch _mine_.’

Cullen narrowed his eyes in mock seriousness and Dorian gasped as the man tightened his grip.

‘Not that I want you to stop,’ Dorian murmured. ‘But _I_ don’t mind if you don’t…’

The warrior paused and then beckoned her over, releasing Dorian’s cock into her softer palm. Her slender fingers caressed his length so teasingly that he squirmed and mouthed silent curse words.

Cullen watched them both, a small smile playing on his lips while he continued massaging Dorian’s hole, before finally pushing a thick finger inside him. The mage inhaled and tried to focus on the pair through increasingly blurred vision.

Nerys reached for Cullen’s cock with her other hand and started the same sultry pace, capturing her lover’s lips in her own. Dorian felt the pressure increasing in his groin and dug his fingers into the furs beneath him as he resisted springing up and just taking the Commander right there. But then Cullen slowly extracted his finger and gripped Dorian’s thigh. Even through his haze, the mage could see the dark want in his eyes. ‘Dorian…’ he called hoarse, urgent.

 

***

 

The words _I’m ready, take me now_ had been rumbling in his throat for long minutes, watching the mage writhe under his touch. But all he could manage was his name. Thankfully both lovers understood.

Nerys relinquished her grip on them both and moved back while Dorian sat up; gentle, but firm hands drawing him into a deep, restoring kiss, wet and slow. The mage pushed his hard body against him and ran his hands over Cullen’s back, clasping his buttocks and pressing him against his erection. A guttural moan escaped Cullen’s throat. _Maker, the man is going to completely undo me._

Finally, Dorian pulled back and fixed him with kind eyes. ‘How do you want to do this?’

Cullen knew he wanted to face Dorian, partly so the man could see if he was in pain, and partly because he wanted to see _him._ See them join, watch his beautiful face contort with pleasure. ‘I… want you to… maybe facing me?’

Dorian waved his fingers and several of the twinkling lights dimmed. That small gesture oddly made Cullen feel a little calmer as he lay on his back. The mage slid gently on top of him, planting kisses along his neck and jaw. Cullen enjoyed the weight of the man and reached to stroke along his back, feeling the contours of those elegant muscles.

Dorian seemed to have a vial of oil in his hand almost out of thin air. He sat back between Cullen’s legs and the warrior immediately missed his closeness and sought out Nerys. She was leaning against pillows with a glass of wine. Even in the dim light, he could tell her breathing was shallow with excitement. She smiled seductively and leaned in to steal a kiss. It had been her suggestion that she would just watch. After all, this would require some care and attention and Cullen couldn’t concentrate on both of them at once.

He didn’t feel shy about her watching, which in itself was a revelation. It was testament to how comfortable he was around her and the thought warmed him. He’d have been mortified if any of his previous lovers had requested this. He also realised Dorian placed a lot of trust in them for him to ‘publicly’ perform like this and it squeezed his heart a little.

Warm liquid ran between his cheeks and then Dorian’s hand followed, massaging his perineum. The mage slid one finger gently towards his entrance and pressed inwards, probing, stretching, before pulling out and re-entering with two. He repeated his movements, from time to time kissing Cullen’s knee, running a hand over a hip or kneading his perpetually tight thigh muscles.

Cullen felt a third finger pushing against him and tensed. Dorian leaned over him, drawing close and sucking a nipple before finally tracing his lips across his chest until his mouth was by his ear.

‘Breathe for me, nice and slow,’ Dorian urged, voice low. ‘That’s it. Now push down a little, like we discussed.’

Cullen exhaled and pushed a little, which in itself was very strange. Dorian pressed forward, breaching his entrance very slowly, carefully. ‘Perfect,’ he whispered and then with a low chuckle, ‘My cock may be magnificent, but it’s no bigger than my three fingers I promise you.’

That soothed the warrior immeasurably. If he could accommodate these digits, he could do this. He exhaled again and Dorian pushed a little more, his other hand kneading Cullen’s buttock. ‘There we are,’ he breathed, sucking on Cullen’s lower lip and working his fingers in and out slowly, twisting and curling a little each time. Cullen felt a vague stinging, but it wasn’t painful. He squirmed against the fingers, drawing a little husky laugh from the mage.

Dorian pulled his fingers out after a few minutes and reached for another dose of oil. He slicked the liquid over his own cock and then over and just inside Cullen’s puckered hole. The warrior brought his knees up to his chest eagerly, and felt the head push against him. He felt the anticipation burning his cheeks. He was no longer nervous; he just wanted Dorian inside him _right now_.

The mage smiled, his moustache lifting on one side. Leaning forward, he nudged Cullen’s legs open a little more, nestling between them. He hooked his arm under one of the man’s knees and planted his hand on the ground beside his ribs, pinning his leg up in place. The other the warrior clasped himself.

Dorian held his cock against Cullen’s entrance and looked deep into his eyes, ‘It’s not too late if-’

‘Maker, Dorian, don’t be a tease,’ the man growled impatiently.

The mage's small, rich laugh rumbled against Cullen’s chest, making his cock throb. Dorian bit his lip and pushed forward, clearing his flared head with a sharp intake of breath. Cullen felt stretched, but the man had clearly done a stellar job warming him up. Letting go of his length, Dorian massaged his conquest’s buttock and thigh, allowing his body time to get used to him.

Cullen repeated the process from the finger play, breathing and pushing a little. Dorian’s dick was a more rounded, fuller presence, stretching him evenly on all sides, it felt… deliciously uncomfortable… and so intimate. He wanted to move, but the man held him in place, controlling his entry expertly. Cullen stared at him and the mage held his gaze. Neck taut with control, breath steady, but fluttering occasionally as he continued to push slowly, _so slowly_. His eyes were nearly black with desire, a sliver of grey remaining.

‘Are you alright?’ Dorian asked, voice wavering.

‘Yes…’ Cullen whispered.

Eyes closed, Dorian pushed his entire length inside him with a guttural groan. Hooking his other arm under the other leg, he allowed Cullen to relax back. The warrior gasped at the sensation of fullness, heart hammering. A heat grew in his belly and he felt his cock getting hard again.

The mage stayed there for a moment, breathing and nipping the man’s jawline gently. ‘Cullen…’ he said tightly.

Hearing his name on Dorian’s lips while he was nestled inside him like this was so intimate. He wondered if Nerys felt the same way when he was inside her… But then all thoughts flew from his mind as the rocking began.

‘Ah…’ he breathed, reaching to grasp Dorian’s wrists, arms, waist, it didn’t matter. ‘Andrasss…’ he managed before his breath caught in his throat. The man was undulating his hips in such a languid, delicious motion that the heat in Cullen’s belly was rapidly becoming a fire while a tight coil of desire wound in his groin, the pressure from all sides intense, overwhelming.

Dorian was sliding and pushing against the sensitive spot inside him and Cullen felt his own hot length squashed between their two bodies, now hard and throbbing as the mage's firm stomach rubbed against it.

Now moving with ease, Dorian changed his position slightly, relinquishing Cullen’s legs. He reached a hand around the back of Cullen’s neck, the other slid under his shoulder to prop himself up. In turn, the warrior grabbed both his buttocks to feel him rocking into him. He’d imagined it would be rougher and, well, little more than a pounding… but the mage was pressed against him and rolling into his body. It was gorgeous, sultry, caring. It was _perfect_. This was what he wanted, to be filled and stretched and… deliciously fucked. The idea had thrilled him; the reality was breath-taking.

Feeling bolder, he met Dorian’s thrusts with small movements of his hips, experimentally at first, but when they drew primal grunts from the man he continued with greater fervour. He held Dorian’s thighs and peered over the man’s shoulder to see his buttocks rising and falling. He then attempted to look between them at where they joined, but they were just too damn close. The mage gave a breathy chuckle when he saw Cullen craning his neck and obliged by straightening his arms, lifting up a little.

Cullen grinned and tilted his head to look between them. He knew he probably looked like an adolescent, mouth open, but he didn’t care. Dorian played up to it by making his thrusts longer, pulling out almost completely before sliding back in balls deep. It made the warrior’s eyes water and suddenly it was too much. He squeezed his eyes shut. The pressure was intense and he wanted to buck hard against his lover. Dorian seemed to instinctively move with him, driving deeper and more insistently, his breath becoming ragged.

‘Ffff… _uck!’_ Cullen exclaimed as an earth-shattering burst came from where Dorian plunged into him and travelled up his spine. He gasped and released wordless cries as his orgasm shattered him and his cock, pressed against Dorian’s taut stomach, throbbed as it spilled hotly between them.

Dorian’s hips jerked upwards a few moments longer until he came hard, moaning loudly against Cullen’s neck. The warrior felt his cock pulsing inside him.

They remained pressed together, breathing heavily in the semi-darkness. Cullen ran his hands up Dorian’s back, damp with his exertions. He could hear the mage’s breath fluttering in his ear.

‘That was…’ Cullen began.

‘Indeed,’ Dorian replied hoarsely.

Slowly the mage pulled out and sat back on his knees. Cullen rolled over onto his side to check on Nerys. The rogue had the strangest look on her face: fascination and wonder commingled with arousal and excitement.

‘Are you alright?’ Cullen asked, reaching out his hand. Nerys took it wordlessly and he pulled her to him.

‘I’m… that was… amazing...’ she stuttered before bursting out laughing. ‘Fuck me, that was the single hottest thing I’ve seen in my life!’

She curled herself into him, lying on the floor and ran her fingers through his dishevelled curls. ‘Are _you_ alright?’

Cullen was more than alright, he was fulfilled, complete. He nodded, smiling. Dorian had come to lie behind his back, spooning him. They stayed like that for a while, murmuring sweet nothings, stroking, kissing until each of them closed their eyes and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not over yet folks, more to come in the next chapter. I hope you're still with me and I'm not exhausting you too much ;)


	11. Threesome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like it says in the title.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Faithful readers, I present to you the whole reason you began reading in the first place and I thank you for being so patient all this time :)

Well, they didn’t _all_ fall asleep. Nerys hadn’t the benefit of being relaxed. Her sexual tension began to coil when Dorian undressed her earlier and had increased by steady increments every minute since. She’d been so mesmerised watching the two men fuck she hadn’t even touched herself. It had been too intense, like being too close to a tornado. Instead she’d watched it all avidly, memorising it for later when she could unfold it at her leisure… and a safe distance.

Nerys listened as the breathing of the two men slowed and the wind pounded the outer walls. She craned her neck to view the back window, it was still dark outside, still night. Gently slipping from her lover’s sleepy embrace, she got up and walked to the desk. Quenching her thirst with a sparkling tonic, she gazed at the naked duo curled up on the furs. Something flickered in her belly. For a wild moment she wondered if they could do it: a three-way relationship. They all got on so well, and after this they’d be even closer.

Feeling a little uneasy, she slipped back into her dress, then climbed Cullen’s ladder to use the chamber pot in his room. The roof had been fixed but, shut off from the warmth below, it was a sobering cold.

Nerys wasn’t entirely convinced she could share her lover long-term. She knew if somehow, against the odds, she and the Cullen survived this blighted global catastrophe, she wanted to start a life with him. What that looked like she had no idea, but what if they had children? Where would that leave Dorian?

This evening had been utterly thrilling, but, as adventurous as she was, it didn’t feel right to go further. Undeniably, there was chemistry between the two men and Nerys was all too keenly aware that if things had been different… No. After tonight there’d be no more sharing. She’d do everything in her power to protect Dorian, but she couldn’t let this continue.

The rogue contemplated waking them, telling them the show was over and they all had to go back to their rooms when she was startled by a soft knock at the hatch. ‘Er… come in,’ she said, straightening her dress.

Light spread into the room and Dorian’s head popped up. ‘What are you doing here in the darkness?’ he asked softly.

‘If you must pry, I was having a wee and taking a breather.’ 

‘Ah, good idea,’ said Dorian as he quietly entered, now back in his trousers, and strode over to the pot himself. Suddenly bashful, Nerys turned her back to him.

‘Oh come on, Inquisitor, you can’t be shy after what I just did to your lover.’

Even just hearing those words gave her butterflies and she giggled, looking down at her fingers.

‘Are you alright?’ he asked.

‘I’m blown away, Dorian. That was _amazing._ ’

‘It was wasn’t it?’

Nerys sat down on Cullen’s bed. ‘But I’m worried what tomorrow might bring.’

‘What do you mean?’ Dorian asked, a slight inflection to his voice.

‘This is just one night, do you understand?’

Dorian sat down beside her. Nerys searched his face, but couldn’t make much out in the dim light.

‘I know. I do understand,’ he said quietly. ‘Look, I won’t pretend I haven’t thought about this becoming… more. But I realised in Crestwood that would probably turn into a logistical and cultural disaster.’ He cleared his throat. ‘I think we might all need some time to process this night…  but I couldn’t bear to lose our friendship over a romp; it’s the most important thing to me. Besides, you’ve both made me feel deserving of a relationship of my _own_ , rather than needing to become a part of yours.’

Nerys squeezed his thigh affectionately and leaned forward to kiss his cheek. He turned and softly captured her lips. When he broke away, he smiled mischievously. ‘But we have until dawn before this little dream ends, and I intend to get more out of it, if you’re willing.’

Nerys grinned. ‘You’re on.’

 

***

 

Cullen awoke, wrapped in a blanket, to find his two current lovers, curled up on pillows. Dorian was twirling Nerys’ hair around his fingers and her legs were draped over him.

‘I should clean myself up…’ Cullen began.

‘It’s done,’ Dorian smirked. ‘It seems nothing wakes you, Commander, not even a man between your legs.’

The warrior blushed. ‘Why… thank you. How strange, I don’t normally sleep that well.’

‘Well you _were_ just completely ruined by me. That does take it out of a man, even one as strapping as you,’ Dorian purred, a twinkle in his eye. Cullen felt new stirrings in his belly. _How is that even possible?_

‘We were thinking about playing a game of Wicked Grace,’ the mage continued. ‘Now since you ended up being naked the last time we played, you could simply stay like that or dress up a little so we can watch it all come off again.’

The Commander shook his head and stood up, pleased with the pair’s wide-eyed response to his naked body. ‘Deal me in,’ he said, pulling on his underpants and grabbing a bunch of grapes.

 

***

 

Both Cullen and Dorian ended up naked by the end of the game. Nerys was far too skilled to be playing legally, the mage mused. He was feeling deliciously relaxed now, helped by a little more wine. _Enough with the games_.

‘It strikes me Commander that our dark beauty hasn’t quite had her fill this evening.’

Nerys bit her lip, her pupils widening in their deep green spheres.

‘You’re quite right,’ Cullen said huskily, crawling over to her. ‘We should remedy that.’

Dorian watched as the man nipped at her bottom lip and smoothed his strong hands along her thighs and under those exquisite swathes of silken fabric. The woman grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him into a deep kiss full of… Dorian saw it then: _love_. Fierce and bright and needing expression. He smiled, understanding the trust Nerys placed in her man. The mage thought she was just randy, which she _utterly_ was, but she was also rather brave. There was risk involved in sharing him like this, a risk they'd already proved while she was absent.

Cullen’s hands were caressing his lover under her skirt and, judging how she was moaning, Dorian had a good idea where they were. Curious, he pulled the silk aside and saw Cullen's fingers working her slick little bean, before slipping between her folds and pushing into her. _  
_

Dorian was aware he didn't have the skill to join in, but somehow couldn’t resist. Sliding up Nerys’ side, he buried his face in her neck, suckling and nibbling while his hand caressed the outside of her thigh. The rogue whimpered. Emboldened, he moved a finger to gently press her clit the way Cullen did. Nerys gasped and looked down, wide-eyed. Yes, he *may* have said he didn't want to go near her lady-bits, but then Cullen had let her stroke his cock so rules be damned.

The Commander followed Nerys' gaze. Dorian froze, wondering if he’d start growling again. However, he simply smiled and wrapped his other hand around the mage’s semi-hard length. Dorian gasped as the man’s palm curled tightly around him. Suddenly he remembered what Nerys said about him loving ‘willies and muffs’ in equal measure, thus making Dorian and the Inquisitor an all-you-can-eat buffet. The thought made him giggle against the woman’s shoulder, before being driven from his mind as Cullen started to pump him.

After a short while Nerys’ thighs twitched and she stiffened, moaning and gasping into Dorian's ear. The mage's eyes widened in surprise and he ceased his little finger circles to let her orgasm subside. He let out a breathy laugh. 'Ha! Did _I_ do that?' he asked gleefully. The rogue bit her lip and nodded, eyes closed. 'With a bit of help from the Commander, of course,' she murmured with a smile.

The man in question withdrew his hands from both of them. Dorian frowned. He hadn't got his yet and was achingly hard. Cullen merely smirked and pulled Dorian to his knees, clapping both hands around his face. The mage would remember later, with some dismay, that Nerys' juices were still on his fingers, but right now he was floored by the Commander's tongue being shoved into his mouth.

The Inquisitor propped herself on her elbows to watch as the two men clasped at each other with increasing intensity. But then Cullen suddenly broke off and Dorian blinked, a little giddy. The man turned to his lady lover as though deciding something and then leaned forward between her legs, hands sliding under her hips. Nerys threw her arms around his neck as he swept her up, striding to the desk with her legs wrapped around him. ‘This won’t do,’ he mumbled examining the surface. ‘Dorian, sort this out will you?’

The mage sprang up a little unsteadily and lifted the basket off with such haste a few plums went flying. He then grabbed hold of the fur covering and whipped it off, knowing a firmer surface would give them more purchase. Cullen nodded at a cushion and Dorian dutifully placed it on the desk. The warrior then sat Nerys on the edge and pushed her back to lie on the cushion, running his hand down the front of her gown between her breasts and to her sex sweeping the silk skirt open.

Dorian wasn’t sure what to do with himself, but watched avidly as Cullen pulled his lover closer to the edge of the desk and hitched her legs around his hips. One hand reached for her rump, the other his cock. The Commander then leaned over Nerys' beautiful form. The mage bent sideways to watch as he expertly guided himself into her willing flesh and sunk in to his hilt. Man and woman moaned, arching away from each other as they joined. Dorian's eyes watered, his cock twitching hungrily.

Cullen inhaled, spread his legs a little wider and folded forward. Placing his arms either side of his lover, strong palms flat on the table, he looked at Dorian then, eyes impossibly dark and _nodded_ almost imperceptibly. _Does he want me to do what I think…?_

The mage fumbled for a vial of oil and approached Cullen’s slowly rocking form encapsulated by Nerys’ thighs. He felt nervous as he would ostensibly be making love to them both. He also knew this position would mean he would give the man more thrust which may or not may not be welcome. He paused, fiddling with the stopper uncertainly.

Cullen’s head snapped around, cheeks flushed. ‘Get inside me, man,’ he panted hoarsely.

The mage didn’t need telling twice and poured the oil into his palms, slicking up his own cock before placing a hand on Cullen’s rump, stilling him for a moment. The mage parted his cheeks and oiled him up again. Dipping in two fingers he found Cullen still tight, but certainly more relaxed than the first time. He worked his digits around gently, as the man pulled down Nerys’ shoulder straps and began sucking at a nipple.

Dorian placed one hand on Cullen's hip and used the other to hold his slick head against the man's entrance. He didn’t want to risk pushing in as the warrior pushed back and go in too deep at once. So he waited for him to thrust forward and then eased in slowly, but with certainly more of a flourish than his virgin voyage. Cullen growled against Nery’s breast and Dorian paused, running his hands over the man's strong back.  

‘Are you alright,’ he asked, concerned.

Cullen straightened a little, pushing back against Dorian’s cock and making him moan.

‘I’m absolutely… fffine,’ Cullen finally murmured. ‘Don’t worry, I’ll tell you if I’m not.’ He then folded forward again and began a steady thrust.

Dorian stood still, feet firmly planted, allowing Cullen to rock back onto him. It was toe-curlingly good and he dug his fingers into the man's pert buttocks. Before his vision blurred, Dorian took in the scene before him: the Inquisitor on her back, bare-breasted and arching gloriously into every thrust; the Commander's glistening muscular form bent double, framed by the woman's legs; and finally, the wicked Tevinter mage ploughing the Commander and punctuating it all. _What **would** Mother Gisele say?_  He let out a husky laugh. 

Cullen's walls were so tight and hot around him and the sounds of their collective grunts, moans and slapping limbs made Dorian’s core writhe.  The pressure was becoming too much so he began to chase his release. Gripping the warrior’s hips firmly, the mage thrust forward when the man pushed back, plunging in deep. Cullen's neck snapped back as he released a guttural cry. Dorian grabbed a handful of his blonde curls and swung into him again and again, flames licking at his core.  

In his escalating passion, he mis-timed a thrust, shoving into Cullen as the man pushed into Nerys. The rogue gasped, presumably experiencing a deeper hammering as her lover bottomed out. Dorian grabbed onto her thighs as he continued to slam into the Commander's buttocks. His present philosophy: _if they don't tell me to stop, they're enjoying it_. For a moment their eyes met and she grinned open-mouthed and breathless before screwing her eyes closed. ‘Yes, ah yes!’ she cried jubilantly.

Dorian meant to wait, but it was all too much. He drove into Cullen relentlessly, caring a lot less about rhythm. He shoved hard, fingers digging into Nerys’ flesh as his orgasm came hurtling out of him. From some hazy corner in his mind, he was aware of Cullen's body stuttering into Nerys' and of the couple's mingled and exultant cries.   

 

***

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *blushes* ta-da! I hope you liked it.
> 
> It's actually difficult to write this stuff (not that I'm complaining because I LOVE it) - but it's darn arousing and I'm supposed to be doing regular work. Luckily I have a partner who understands my drive to write (and my drive for other things fnar!). 
> 
> Your encouragement and feedback has been invaluable. Thank you for seeing me through <3
> 
> There will be at least one more chapter after this.


	12. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after - and life goes on. How will the threesome adjust?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some minor spoilers (as the DA plot is referenced) and some dialogue taken from the game - so big thanks to Bioware.
> 
> And a massive THANK YOU to you, kind reader, for your support. It has been so much fun writing this and enjoying it with you. There's nothing more gratifying than knowing someone is enjoying your work and being entertained. 
> 
> This was my first complete smutty story and it has meant SO much to get such warm feedback. I'll keep learning and practising, but now I have the confidence to write fiction which is immensely precious to me <3 <3 
> 
> If you'd like to read more of my work, I have a Bull/fem Adaar romance in progress (Upon Your Shore) and I'm working on a new dramatic love story with Dorian/male Lavellan - first chapters coming soon :)

Waking up the next morning wasn’t quite as awkward as Cullen imagined. It was still early judging by the dawn light coming through the window and Dorian and Nerys were sprawled out at odd angles under the furs and blankets. He smiled.  _What a night._

It wouldn’t be long before people were looking for him so the warrior dressed and began to straighten the office. Noticing a piece of fruit under the desk, he crawled under to retrieve it. When he rose again, Dorian was standing before him in his underpants holding a plum.

‘Good morning, Commander,’ he purred.

‘Good morning,’ he grinned. ‘And it’s Cullen to you, Dorian – at least behind closed doors.’

Dorian joined in the clean-up operation and soon Nerys was drafted in too. It wasn’t their toughest mission and in a few minutes the place was looking more office-like. No one would question a pile of blankets and vittles while the whole of Skyhold was being repaired.

‘I think I should sneak out first,’ offered Dorian. ‘I’d like a bath before breakfast.’

Nerys pulled him into a hug. ‘Thank you so much for last night, it was wonderful… I’ll never forget it.’

‘Neither will I,’ Dorian drawled. ‘And it was completely my pleasure.’

Cullen coughed. ‘Actually, it really wasn’t.’ He could feel the blush appearing on his cheeks. _Why does this always happen?_ He stepped out from behind his desk with a key. ‘Let me see you out,’ he said more gruffly than he intended.

Unlocking the door, he went to open it, but then he paused. He wanted to say something poignant, or grateful, or funny.

‘It’s alright Cullen. I know. I was there.’ He pressed a tender kiss against his cheek. ‘And if things don’t work out with the Inquisitor, you know where I am,’ he winked cheekily, before sweeping out into the sunlight.

 

***

 

Washed and dressed in his usual glittering style, Dorian walked with a swagger through Skyhold. He felt lighter and utterly desirable. Subsequently he crossed the length of the great hall with his head up for a change and had a whole new experience. Surprisingly, not _all_ of the looks were of disgust or derision after all. Indeed, one of the noblemen eyed him up rather approvingly… and one of the serving girls _winked_ at him. _Well, well._  

Later that evening, Dorian returned to the hall for dinner and sat with Iron Bull, Varric and Cullen. The Commander smiled at him warmly and offered him wine. The secret lingering between them gave the mage a thrill.

‘Quite the love bite you’ve got there, ‘vint,’ Bull drawled.

_Kaffas_ . Dorian had clearly missed that. He clapped a hand to where Bull was ogling.

‘Do I?’ he asked all innocence.

‘Who’s the lucky guy?’ Varric chuckled.

‘I have no comment,’ Dorian responded curtly, raising an eyebrow. ‘Now, kindly allow a gentleman his privacy.’

Mercifully Cullen didn’t choke on his food and the conversation swiftly moved on to other matters. Nerys appeared a little later, kissing her lover on the head before grabbing a bread roll from the table.

‘Busy day, boss?’ the Bull asked.

She rolled her eyes and nodded, ‘Yeah and it’s not over. I’ve got some correspondence to attend to so no rest for the wicked.’ She winked at Dorian and swept off in the direction of her chambers.

Cullen wiped his mouth on his napkin and started to re-load his plate. ‘That woman never eats,’ he sighed before rising, food in hand. ‘Night, gentlemen.’

Dorian watched as he strode after her… as she smiled adoringly at his thoughtful offering… and then as they both disappeared to her private rooms. He felt a small ache as the door closed behind them.

A big hand clapped him on his shoulder. ‘Hey! Fancy a drink with me and the boys?’ Bull rumbled.

Dorian considered refusing, but something about the sparkle in the Qunari’s eye made him say yes.

 

***

 

Surrounded by piles of letters now sealed with wax, Nerys stretched. It was deep into the night and Cullen was asleep atop her bed covers. She recalled what they’d discussed earlier. Her warrior had been a little speechless, but finally managed to articulate that it had been a breath-taking experience. Nerys was relieved. It all seemed rather beautiful while they were locked in that chamber together, but it was a relief to hear him confirm it.

However, he was at great pains to emphasise he didn’t want to do anything like that again. When she pressed him he’d confessed to a growing attraction to Dorian. She understood. Maker, she understood. What did Bull say? These things didn’t tend to work out for humans. _We’re far too messy emotionally._

They’d had a mind-blowing experience and now they were back to being Nerys and Cullen. And that was wonderful.

 

* * *

 

Several months passed.

They’d fallen into the Fade and stopped a Grey Warden/demon army and they’d danced at the Winter Palace and averted the assassination of Empress Celene. Now they had a formidable force to travel to the Arbor Wilds and confront Corypheus.

Plus, they’d managed to do all that AND let off steam. Bull had been right (again). Nerys had continued her escapades with Cullen, just the two of them of course, even if that hot night was regular fantasy fodder.

But she was worried about Dorian. They’d continued to adventure side by side and drink and eat together, yet she sensed he’d pulled back a little. Moreover, she’d expected Bull to have attempted a seduction by now, but aside from a bout of drinking in the Herald’s Rest, she hadn’t seen any evidence of that.

 

***

 

After a long day of rift closing in the Emerald Graves with Bull, Sera and Dorian, the Inquisitor led them all back to the nearest camp to rest.

Determined to speak to Dorian, Nerys asked him to stay up a little longer when the others retired to bed. Pouring him a glass of wine, she asked, ‘Tell me truthfully, are you alright?’

‘Er… yes,’ the mage replied, a little confused. ‘Why do you ask?’

‘It’s just I haven’t seen you as much… I suppose I’ve missed you.’

Dorian cocked an eyebrow. ‘Is this a little joke? I’m _always_ dining with you. And seeing as I’m your mage of choice we’re constantly adventuring together.’

‘I know, but… after our night together, I thought we’d be even closer. Yet, you’re actually a little more… distant.’

The mage narrowed his eyes, then smiled. ‘I think anything other than ploughing the Commander would seem distant in comparison.’ He took a sip of his wine. ‘How is our warrior?’

‘Good, thank you.’ Nerys hoped he wasn’t pining for Cullen. ‘Are _you_ seeing someone?’

Dorian fidgeted uncomfortably. ‘Uh… why do you ask?’

‘Cullen and I were thinking about you the other night and were just wondering if…’

A cough interrupted her. Bull had emerged from his tent in his underwear. ‘Did I leave a bottle of Cabot’s Revenge out here? Feel like a night cap.’

Nerys shook her head and when she turned around Dorian was on his feet. He patted her on her shoulder. ‘I’m really tired. Best get my beauty sleep.’ And with that he jogged to his tent without a backward glance.

 

***

 

They would have made better time crossing the Graves if they hadn’t stumbled across two great bears, but that was the state of things. Bent over double, with two huge carcasses still to strip, Nerys caught her breath.

‘So, Dorian, about last night?’ Bull began casually, but loudly enough for everyone to hear.

‘Discretion isn’t your thing is it?’ Dorian frowned.

‘Three times! Also, do you want those silky under-things back or did you leave those like a token? Or… wait! Did you “forget” them so you’d have an excuse to come back? You sly dog!’

The mage looked mortified, but firmly answered, ‘If you choose to leave your tent unfastened like a savage, I may or may not come.’

‘Speak for yourself,’ Bull drawled.

Sera started tittering. Nerys sat on the nearest dead bear, a little giddy.

 

***

 

Now the Inquisitor was even more worried. So they _were_ doing it. But Bull’s announcement was crass and Dorian had been clearly embarrassed. The Tevinter didn’t broadcast his conquests and, for most of his life, kept his sex life discreet. This all seemed wrong.

Back in Skyhold, Nerys asked Dorian about his affair with the Qunari. The mage began fiddling with his fingers, shuffled his feet, all awkwardness. She started to fret, this wasn’t the Dorian she knew. When he said it all began 'after drinking’ she felt a little sick. ‘Dorian, please remember I’m here for you, as is Cullen, if you need us. Any time, day or night.’

His grey eyes widened and he’d appeared even more anxious, mumbling something about needing some fresh air before sweeping off again.

 

***

 

Later that evening she shared her concerns with the Commander.

'You think Bull may have coerced Dorian to have sex with him?' he asked grabbing her shoulders to stop her pacing a hole in her carpet. ‘Nerys, are you sure?’ he asked.

‘I don’t know! I just… the way Bull proclaimed it was so brash. Poor Dorian looked mortified. And every time I speak to him about it, he gets all nervous. Bull can be quite intimidating after all.’

‘I’ll speak to him tomorrow. And if there are any such issues, they will be dealt with swiftly,’ Cullen promised, steering her to bed.

 

***

 

The Commander couldn’t sleep. The idea Dorian could be in an abusive relationship made his stomach writhe. His instinct was to lock Bull up, but he’d need more evidence. Despite his better judgement he slipped out into the night and a few moments later was knocking on the mage’s door.

Dorian appeared, his moustache wonky and hair adorably mussed up. Cullen inhaled. The man was still damn beautiful.

The mage was startled by the Commander’s presence. ‘What is it? Is Nerys alright?’

‘Yes, she’s fine. I’m sorry to disturb you like this, but I need to speak to you.’

He nodded and let him enter, waggling his fingers at a lamp. The room filled with a warm glow.

‘Dorian…’

‘No,’ the mage held up his hand. ‘Let me speak first, before I lose my nerve.’ He chewed a nail in thought, then it all came out in a rush. ‘I… admit I still find you attractive and, man, I’m not blind, I probably always will. It was a… challenge to extricate myself from those feelings to begin with and I managed it… eventually. So, I _really_ can’t do that again…’

Cullen blinked. ‘Do what again?’

Dorian stared at him and waved his hand up and down. ‘You know… a threesome, whateversome with you and Nerys.’

‘Andraste’s breath, Dorian! That’s not why I’m here.’

‘Isn’t it?’ the mage looked confused. ‘Because it sounded like Nerys was suggesting it before and now here you are banging on my door in the middle of the night.’

‘What?’

Dorian scratched his head. ‘Why _are_ you here then?’

‘Nerys is worried about you. She told me what Bull said in front of everyone while you were all in the Graves.’

Dorian nodded his head, still perplexed. ‘And?’

‘And… the _way_ he said it and how you reacted made Nerys uncomfortable. She felt he was… bragging, being aggressive. That coupled with the fact you were more than a little unsettled when she asked you about it, and then confessed to it being some kind of drunken mistake-’

‘I never said mistake, did I?’ Dorian squeaked.

‘Whatever you said, the point is Nerys cares about you very much.’ Cullen cleared his throat. ‘ _I_ care about you. And we both want to make sure you’re safe and loved. Always.’

In the dim light, he could see Dorian’s eyes shining.  ‘Well that’s just… lovely,’ he croaked. ‘Truly.’

He sniffed and sat down on the bed, patting for Cullen to sit next to him.

 

***

 

Cullen shook Nerys awake.

‘Wha-?’

‘Darling, I spoke to Dorian…’

‘Already?’

She scrambled to sit upright, rubbing her eyes. ‘What did he say? Do we need to throw Bull in the dungeon?’

Cullen couldn’t stop grinning, even if he did feel a little pang in a corner of his heart. ‘No not one bit. Dorian thought you wanted another threesome and set his jealous boyfriend on you.’

‘What?’

‘Dorian thought you were propositioning him in the Emerald Graves and panicked. He asked Bull to say something, hence the gaudy speech. Pavus couldn’t blame the Qunari for going overboard to make his point, even if it was utterly embarrassing.’

‘Really?! Well what about all that ‘sex after drinking’ stuff?’

‘Er… I’m not sure if he’d want you to know this…’ Cullen began.

Nerys gave him the withering look that usually resulted in her getting what she wanted. Cullen sighed. ‘Promise to keep this to yourself?’ Another withering look. ‘A few weeks after our… liaison, Dorian realised he rather fancied Bull. But he couldn’t drown out his Tevinter upbringing and was always making barbed comments and putting the Qunari down. Realising he risked driving Bull away he drank far too much and tried seduce him…’

Nerys’ eyes widened. ‘Please don’t tell me Bull took advantage,’ she groaned.

‘Ha! Well, Dorian followed him to his chambers and propositioned him, but Bull turned him down. Apparently, the mage lost his temper and Bull had to pin him to the bed to stop him throwing fireballs at his head. The next day Dorian came by shame-faced to apologise and Bull told him he’d love to roll around with him, just as long as he didn't turn up drunk.’

Nerys gasped, ‘Oh my! That’s… wonderful. And also quite embarrassing. Dorian does understand I wasn’t trying to get him into bed, right?’

‘Well…’ Cullen teased, receiving a punch to his arm.  

 

***

 

Dorian stood outside the Inquisitor’s chambers the next morning. He was about to knock when Commander Cullen flung the door open.

‘Good morning, Pavus,’ he smiled warmly. ‘She’s still here, faffing about with her boots.’

He went striding off to start his day and Dorian entered. They both looked at each other and started laughing. 

‘What must you think of me?’ Nerys exclaimed.

‘I think even more of you, if at all possible,’ he replied and pulled out the small bunch of wild flowers he’d swiped from the garden that morning. ‘Just a small token to say thank you for caring and trying to protect me.’

‘You don’t need to thank me, silly boy. I love you.’

She’d never said that before. Dorian blinked and closed the distance before them in one stride, pulling her into a tight hug. ‘I love you too,’ he whispered.

 

***

 

Nerys was a little nervous as she entered the Herald’s Rest that afternoon. The Iron Bull was absorbed in a book on necromancy, Dorian’s special brand of magic.

‘Hey Bull,’ she smiled a little sheepishly, sitting beside him. ‘I promise I wasn’t trying to lure your boyfriend to my bed… again.’

‘Ah it’s alright,’ he grinned. ‘The ‘vint explained.’

Relieved, she squeezed his arm. ‘So… Dorian? It worked out after all?’

‘YEP!’ Bull replied with glee, eyes twinkling. And then he cleared his throat, made himself more serious. ‘Yes, we’ve been spending time together.’

‘I’m delighted for you. You’re two great guys and… well, you deserve happiness.’

‘Thanks boss,’ he said softly. ‘Dorian’s a sweet guy. He’s gentle, and he cares under all that bluster. I’m hoping we’re good for each other.’ He fidgeted as he veered into uncomfortable territory, but then the mischievous twinkle returned.

‘Plus, I’ve never done it with a mage before. One time, he got so excited he set the curtains on fire!’

Knowing how much Bull loved dragons, Nerys could only imagine how hot (in both ways) that must have been.

 

***

 

The Inquisitor wandered the ramparts in the afternoon sun. Cullen appeared in his armour looking every inch the handsome warrior.

‘Whatever happens with Coryphe-fuck, I’ve been blessed to have such a man,’ she declared. He smiled and pulled her into a hug, burying his face into her hair. After a few moments, he withdrew, quirking an eyebrow.

‘How did it go with Bull and Dorian?’

‘All is well and I’m so happy for them.’

Something flitted across Cullen’s face, like a wisp of cloud in a blue sky. She squeezed him, searching his golden brown eyes.

‘I admit I was a little jealous, which is ridiculous, but there it is,’ he mumbled.

Nerys bit her lip. An idea began to form… ‘What if we asked them both to…?’

‘Oh no!’ Cullen exclaimed clapping a hand over her mouth. ‘Andraste's arse woman, you’re insatiable!’

 

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATED APRIL 14TH: I've been torn between writing a Cullrian love story after this OR a Dorian/Lavellan love story. If you have any strong opinions on which I should go with - please comment below!
> 
> THANKS AGAIN <3 <3


End file.
